Tigers Dawn Bk 1: The Tiger, The Flame
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: “Flames burning and tigers prowling, two will clash, of good and evil, and peace will come at last” This story follows Tigerstar as he is reborn good into Thunderclan. Full summary inside pretend TNP hasnt happened yet pleaz R&R 1st in series COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Full Summary:

Though he doesn't know it, Tigerpaw is actually the good reincarnation of Tigerstar, the once great warrior. All he wants to be is a good warrior. But then a new cat joins Thunderclan and Tigerpaw automatically doesn't trust this cat. But he feels a deep bond between him and this unknown cat. As he struggles to find out what that bond is, a dark storm is on it's way to Thunderclan.

_Disclaimer-you all know what I am going to say, and I'll only say it once, I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does_

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader- Firestar- handsome ginger tom

Deputy- Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Medicine Cat- Cinderpelt- dark gray she cat

Warriors-

Mousefur- dusky brown she cat

Dustpelt- dark brown tom

Apprentice- Sorrelpaw

Cloudtail- long haired white tom

Apprentice- Rainpaw

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Sootpaw

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices-

Sorrelpaw- tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Sootpaw- dark gray tom

Rainpaw- pale gray tom

Queens-

Sandstorm- pale ginger she cat, mother of Firestar's kits, Squirrelkit, Leafkit and Tigerkit

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits, Spiderkit and Shrewkit

Brightheart- white she cat with ginger patches, mother of Cloudtail's kit, Whitekit

Elders-

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Goldenflower- pale ginger she cat

Frostfur- still pretty white she cat

Dappletail- once pretty tortoiseshell she cat, oldest cat in Thunderclan

Speckletail- pale tabby she cat

Windclan

Leader- Tallstar- black and white tom with a very long tail

Deputy- Mudclaw- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Crowpaw

Medicine Cat- Barkface- dark brown tom with a short tail

Warriors-

Tornear- tabby tom

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice- Runningpaw

Onewhisker- brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Silverpaw

Whitetail- small white she cat

Ashfoot- dark gray she cat

Apprentices-

Crowpaw- dark gray tom

Runningpaw- pale gray she cat

Silverpaw- silver tabby she cat with brown spots

Elders-

Morningflower- tortoiseshell she cat

Shadowclan

Leader- Blackstar- white tom with jet black paws

Deputy- Russetfur- dark ginger she cat

Medicine Cat- Littlecloud- small tabby tom

Warriors-

Oakfur- brown tabby tom

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Rowanclaw- dark ginger _tom_

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Tallpoppy- tabby she cat with long legs

Queens-

Nightwing- black she cat, mother of Smokekit and Talonkit

Elders-

Runningnose- small gray and white tom

Riverclan

Leader- Leopardstar- unusual spotted golden tabby she cat

Deputy- Mistyfoot- gray she cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Mudfur- dark brown tom

Warriors-

Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Heavystep- tabby tom

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Feathertail- pale gray she cat with blue eyes

Queens-

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she cat

Prologue

The moon rose high into the sky as three cats padded into the open. The first cat, a blue gray she cat, stopped and gazed up at the sky. A shining star shot through the sky and the blue gray she cat froze.

"I have a new prophecy," she meowed to the two cats next to her.

The dark tabby snorted and turned away but the tortoiseshell she cat pricked her ears in curiosity, "what is it, Bluestar?" she meowed.

_"Flames burning and tigers prowling, two will clash, of good and evil, and peace will come at last,"_ Bluestar whispered.

"What does that mean?" the tortoiseshell gasped, gazing at the sky.

"One of old will be reborn in a whole new way," Bluestar meowed, "and two will clash in a war to save the clan."

"Who is the one that needs to be reborn in a whole new way?" the tortoiseshell asked.

The dark tabby turned to look back at the two she cats. "Why am I here?" he asked.

"You are here because Starclan are offering you an offer that will secure your place among Starclan," Bluestar meowed.

"And what is that?" the dark tabby meowed.

"Will you consider it?" Bluestar meowed.

"Depends on what it is," the dark tabby hissed.

"_Tiger's prowling,_" Bluestar whispered, "that can only mean one thing," she paused and looked at the dark tabby. "Tigerstar, it is time you were reborn good," she meowed.

The dark tabby widened his eyes in surprise, "what?" he gasped in disbelief.

"This will only work if you agree, Tigerstar," Bluestar meowed.

"Why would I want to be reborn good?" Tigerstar hissed.

"It is because of your father, Thistleclaw, that you became what you were," the tortoiseshell meowed.

"You have a chance to go back and be a whole new cat, without living in your fathers shadow anymore," Bluestar meowed.

"I'll do it," Tigerstar meowed, before he could think about his answer.

"Good," Bluestar meowed, her eyes gleaming.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Graystripe, hurry and get Cinderpelt, Sandstorm's kits are coming," Firestar yowled, licking Sandstorm's face.

"There coming Firestar," Sandstorm gasped, panting.

Cinderpelt hurried into the nursery a wad of herbs in her jaws. "It's alright, Sandstorm, your doing fine," she meowed, comfortably.

Sandstorm nodded, panting as the first kit came. It was a dark ginger she cat. "Thats it, Sandstorm, your doing great," Cinderpelt meowed.

Firestar was watching both of them, his eyes wide in worry and concern. The second kit soon came, a light brown she cat with white paws.

"Your almost done, Sandstorm," Cinderpelt meowed. Sandstorm was panting and the third and last kit soon came. It was a dark brown tom.

"You've done it, Sandstorm," Cinderpelt meowed, happily, "you have three healthy kits."

"Three," Sandstorm purred, gazing at Firestar, who came to his mates side.

"Three," Firestar whispered.

"Eat these Borage leaves, they'll help supply milk," Cinderpelt meowed, handing her the leaves.

"They're beautiful," Firestar whispered, licking Sandstorm's ears.

"I think I've thought of a few good names for them," Sandstorm meowed, "the dark ginger she cat will be Squirrelkit, the light brown she cat will be Leafkit, in honor of Leafstar, and the dark tabby will be..."

Sandstorm paused, gazing at the dark tabby with wide eyes, "he'll be known as Tigerkit."

Firestar widened his eyes in surprise but didn't say anything aloud. "Those are great names, Sandstorm," he meowed, instead and licked Sandstorms ears.

_**A/N**_** what do you think? I felt that Tigerstar deserved a fanfic of his own. Like it says in the summary this is his story from when he is reborn good, please review**

**Tigerstar: yeah, please review, or I'll send Hawkfrost after you**

**Stardream: Hawkfrost isn't born yet in this book**

**Tigerstar: he's born in Erin Hunters books**

**Stardream: yeah, your right, please review, people**


	2. Chapter 1

1_**I forgot to put this in the prologue, but this story is bk 1 of part 1.**_

Three Moons Later

Chapter 1

Tigerkit blinked open his eyes as the dawn light filtered into the nursery. He got to his paws and stretched. Squirrelkit and Leafkit were still sleeping, beside their mother. Tigerkit looked up and saw his mother, Sandstorm, looking down at him. "Your up early," she purred.

"I want to see the camp," Tigerkit meowed as the entrance to the den rustled. Firestar, Tigerkit's father, padded into the den.

"Looks who's up so early," he purred.

"Can I see the camp?" Tigerkit asked, gazing up at Firestar.

Firestar looked at Sandstorm who shrugged, "I don't care, but Squirrelkit and Leafkit might get jealous," she meowed.

"Jealous of what?" Squirrelkit meowed, blinking open her eyes, "are we finally able to see the camp?"

Firestar purred in amusement, "if you want," he meowed as Leafkit yawned and blinked open her eyes.

"I want to see the camp," Leafkit meowed, gazing up at Firestar.

"Alright, you three," Firestar meowed, "come on, and I'll take you outside and show you the camp."

Leafkit instantly scrambled to her paws and stretched. "Lets go," she meowed.

Firestar purred with amusement and padded out of the den with Leafkit, Squirrelkit and Tigerkit scrambling after him.

When they got outside, they gasped. "Whoa, the camp is so big," Leafkit squeaked.

"Yeah," Tigerkit meowed, gazing around the camp. A gray tom padded toward Firestar.

"You decided to bring them out," the gray tom purred.

Firestar purred, "they need to stretch their legs," he meowed.

The gray tom nodded and meowed, "I've sent out the dawn patrol along the Riverclan border and a hunting patrol to snakerocks."

"Thanks, Graystripe," Firestar meowed.

"Hey, I bet you can't catch me," Squirrelkit meowed, and rushed off.

"You got a head start," Tigerkit complained and leaped at Squirrelkit, bringing her down.

"Get off of me," Squirrelkit meowed.

"I caught you," Tigerkit meowed in amusement, letting Squirrelkit get up.

"I'll show you," Squirrelkit hissed and leaped at Tigerkit, bowling him over.

Leafkit leaped at Tigerkit too and Tigerkit hissed, "thats unfair, two against one."

Squirrelkit and Leafkit got off Tigerkit, who leaped up and tackled Squirrelkit to the ground.

"Doesn't Tigerkit remind you of someone?" Graystripe meowed.

Firestar nodded, "he looks exactly like Tigerstar," he meowed with a sigh, "but he's my kit and I love him."

"I know you do, but what if he's another Tigerstar," Graystripe meowed.

"We can only hope he won't be another one," Firestar sighed, and stepped out of the way, as Tigerkit and Squirrelkit rolled toward him.

"They sure are energetic, especially Tigerkit and Squirrelkit," Graystripe meowed.

"You've got that right," Firestar meowed, gazing at Tigerkit.

Tigerkit leaped at Squirrelkit but Leafkit overtook him. "I got you," Leafkit purred.

"No you don't," Tigerkit meowed and leaped up, sending Leafkit flying. He ran over and pinned Leafkit down, "I got you."

"Let me go," Leafkit squeaked, "your hurting me."

Firestar, instantly, sprang forward and sank his teeth into Tigerkit's scruff, before taking him off Leafkit. Leafkit had a small scratch on her flank from Tigerkit's claws.

"Put me down," Tigerkit protested.

Firestar put Tigerkit down and stared, hard, down at him. "You need to be more careful, Tigerkit," he meowed, trying to sound gentle, "you could have really hurt Leafkit."

"I'm sorry, I was just playing," Tigerkit meowed.

Firestar's gaze softened and he gave Tigerkit a lick on the head. "It's okay, just be more careful next time."

Before Tigerkit could reply, a loud yowl sounded from the entrance to the camp. Firestar sprang to his paws as Thornclaw hurried toward him, panting. "Riverclan!" he gasped, "they've invaded our territory."

_**A/n**_ **what do you think, please review, next chapter soon**

**Tigerstar: why did you have to make me Firestar's son?**

**Stardream: because you two are my favorite characters**

**Tigerstar: oh, okay, why do you always put a/n at the end of every chapter? Why do you always tell readers, next chapter soon?**

**Stardream: you ask too many questions, please review, everyone**


	3. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

"What? Where?" Firestar demanded as Tigerkit gazed up at him.

"By the sunningrocks," Thornclaw panted, "we are outnumbered, but Mousefur won't back down, we need more warriors."

Firestar nodded, "I'll come," he meowed, "Graystripe, you stay here and guard the camp, Dustpelt, Cloudtail, and Rainpaw, you come with me, the rest of you, be ready just in case they invade the camp."

The rest of the clan nodded and Firestar, with a yowl, led the warriors out of camp. Tigerkit watched him go, _I want to see what is happening, _he thought, and started to head toward the entrance.

"Tigerkit, where are you going?" Sandstorm hissed, as she padded out of the nursery.

"I want to see what is happening," Tigerkit meowed, and started off again.

Sandstorm hissed and hurried forward, grabbing Tigerkit by the scruff. "Let me go," Tigerkit complained.

"You'll get hurt if you go out there, your only three moons old," Sandstorm meowed, through a mouthful of dark brown fur.

"But I want to see what is happening," Tigerkit protested, struggling against his mother's grip.

Sandstorm set him down and licked him to smooth out his pelt. "Are you worried about Firestar?" she asked, gently.

Tigerkit glanced up at Sandstorm and nodded, without saying anything in words.

"Your father has been through a lot, one battle with Riverclan is nothing compared to what Firestar has been through in the past," Sandstorm meowed.

Tigerkit muttered something and padded back to Leafkit and Squirrelkit. Sandstorm sighed and slipped into the nursery.

"I'm going to see what is happening," Tigerkit meowed, determinably.

"I want to come," Squirrelkit meowed, her eyes wide with hope.

"Didn't you hear what Sandstorm said, we have to stay here," Leafkit meowed.

"I don't care, I want to go see what is happening," Tigerkit meowed and padded toward the nursery. Instead of going inside, he went around to the little hole behind the nursery. He slipped through it and found himself in the forest.

"Move, you big furball," Squirrelkit hissed from behind him. Tigerkit moved out of the way as Squirrelkit squeezed through the hole.

"Where's Leafkit?" Tigerkit meowed.

"She wouldn't come, but she won't tell anyone where we are," Squirrelkit replied.

Tigerkit nodded and hurried in a direction. "Where are we?" he wondered aloud.

"I smell Firestar's scent, he went this way," Squirrelkit meowed, pointing with her tail.

Tigerkit nodded and followed Squirrelkit as she followed Firestar's scent. They heard the sounds of battle ahead and hurried forward until they were at the edge of the battle.

"Can you see Firestar anywhere?" Tigerkit meowed, from behind Squirrelkit.

"He's fighting that golden spotted she cat over there," Squirrelkit meowed, pointing with her tail to where Firestar was fighting with a golden spotted she cat.

Leopardstar had Firestar pinned to the ground and Tigerkit wanted to help. He bunched his muscles, ready to spring, but watching this, brought an unexpected flashback.

_"Tigerclaw, what are you doing?" a cat hissed._

_"Remember me to Starclan," Tigerkit felt himself snarl._

_"Tigerclaw, what is this?" the first cat hissed, "I'm the leader of your clan."_

_"Not for much longer," Tigerkit growled, "I'll kill you and kill you again. As many times as it takes you to join Starclan forever. It's time for me to lead this clan!"_

"Tigerkit, are you alright?" Squirrelkit's meowed brought Tigerkit out of his trance.

"I-I'm fine," Tigerkit stammered, watching as Firestar struggled beneath Leopardstar.

Firestar fell limp, but as Leopardstar sank her teeth into his throat, he sprang up, sending the Riverclan leader flying.

"Works every time," Tigerkit heard Firestar mutter, before he charged back into battle.

A silver gray she cat was fighting with Dustpelt, and they rolled right in front of the two kits. Squirrelkit sprang back, but Tigerkit, his amber eyes wide with indignation, sprang at the silver gray she cat and sank his teeth into her ear.

Dustpelt sprang from the she cat and widened his eyes in surprise when he saw Tigerkit.

The silver tabby she cat tossed Tigerkit off, and rounded on him. But she pulled back when she realized who Tigerkit was.

"What in Starclan's name is a kit doing here?" the silver she cat meowed.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent," Tigerkit hissed and leaped at the silver she cat again. Dustpelt knocked Tigerkit off, before he could deal the death blow.

"Thunderclan warriors don't kill unless they have to," Dustpelt hissed, giving the she cat a fierce bite on the shoulder.

The she cat yowled in pain and fled. "Retreat," Tigerkit heard Leopardstar yowl and her warriors fled toward the river. Sunningrocks still belongs to Thunderclan.

_**A/n**_** what do you think, please review, next chapter asap, **

**Tigerstar: what does asap mean?**

**Stardream: as soon as possible**

**Tigerstar: oh, then why don't you put that?**

**Stardream: cause I'm to lazy**

**Tigerstar: you are lazy**

**Stardream: and I'm crazy**

**Tigerstar: your not crazy (laughs)**

**Stardream: Falcon, don't run over that purple cow or that blue ferret**

**Tigerstar: whose Falcon?**

**Stardream: my dad, watch out for that green piece of cheese**

**Tigerstar: please review, two to five more, before I end up killing Stardream for annoying the hell out of me**

**Stardream: (smiles evilly) **

**Tigerstar: uh, make that five more reviews, or Stardream might end up killing me a second time**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tigerkit got to his paws as Firestar made his way to Dustpelt's side. "Tigerkit, Squirrelkit, what are you doing here?" Firestar gasped in surprise.

"They must have followed us from the camp," Dustpelt muttered.

"Sandstorm must be frantic," Firestar meowed, staring sternly down at his kits.

Squirrelkit shrank back at Firestar's fierce gaze, but Tigerkit locked eyes with his father, "we wanted to see what was happening," he protested, his eyes blazing.

"You shouldn't have been here," Firestar hissed, "you could have gotten hurt or killed."

"Well, I didn't, did I?" Tigerkit hissed.

Firestar sighed and shook his head, "come on," he meowed, "let's get back to camp." he picked up Tigerkit in his jaws and Dustpelt picked up Squirrelkit.

"They're going to be a handful when they're apprenticed," Dustpelt muttered, through a mouthful of dark ginger fur.

"You've got that right," Firestar meowed.

Tigerkit grumbled all the way back to camp. _I just wanted to see what was going on, so I could go back to camp, if they need more help, _he thought.

When they got back to camp, Tigerkit heard his mother's frantic yowls from outside the nursery, even before they got into camp.

"Tigerkit," Sandstorm yowled, as Firestar and Dustpelt padded back into camp. "Squirrelkit, Firestar, what happened?"

"They must have snuck out of camp when I left to the Riverclan border," Firestar muttered, setting down Tigerkit.

"Why would you do such a stupid thing?" Sandstorm hissed, "you could have gotten yourself killed."

Squirrelkit's eyes were wide and she shrank under her mother's fierce gaze. But Tigerkit held his mother's gaze with boldness. "I wanted to see what was happening," he meowed.

"You could have gotten killed," Sandstorm yowled. Firestar pressed himself against Sandstorm in an effort to calm her down. She took a deep breath to steady herself and hissed, "go to the nursery and stay there."

Squirrelkit obeyed right away, but Tigerkit glared boldly up at them for a moment longer, before following his sister. As he left, he heard Sandstorm murmur, "he acts a little bit like Tigerstar too."

Firestar nodded, "I hope he will not be another Tigerstar," he meowed.

"Yeah, we can only hope," Sandstorm sighed and followed Tigerkit as he padded back into the nursery, fuming.

_Who is this Tigerstar cat? _Tigerkit wondered, _is Tigerstar the same cat as Tigerclaw from my flashback. If so, why would I have a flashback of a cat I've never meet._

"Sandstorm," Tigerkit meowed, "I'm really sorry."

"I know," Sandstorm meowed, licking Tigerkit on the ears.

He padded toward Squirrelkit who was sitting with Leafkit. "Then Tigerkit leaped onto the silver she cat and bite her ear. She shook him off, but stopped when she saw it was a kit," Squirrelkit was meowing, "Tigerkit sprang at the silver she cat and was about to give her the death blow, but Dustpelt knocked him off and told him, 'Thunderclan warriors don't kill unless they have to.'"

"Wow, I wish I was there," Leafkit meowed.

The entrance rustled and Graystripe padded into the nursery. "Sandstorm, Firestar wants to see you in his den," he meowed.

"Okay, thanks Graystripe," Sandstorm meowed, getting to her paws and following Graystripe out of the nursery.

_Wonder whats up with them, _Tigerkit wondered and got to his paws. Quickly, he dashed out of the nursery and hurried to the highrock.

When Sandstorm paused to sniff the air, Tigerkit slipped into the shadows. Sandstorm shrugged and slipped into Firestar's den on the side of the highrock.

"You wanted to see me," Tigerkit heard Sandstorm meow when he neared the entrance, sticking to the shadows.

"Yes," Firestar meowed, "it's about Tigerkit."

_**A/n**_** please review, next chapter soon**

**Tigerstar: 95 bottles of beer on the wall, 95 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, 94 bottles of beer on the wall.** **94 bottles of beer on the wall, 94 bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, 93 bottles of beer on the wall.**

**Stardream: please review before I kill Tigerstar for annoying the hell out of me**

**Tigerstar: you can't kill me, I'm already dead**

**Stardream: (gives him evil grin) you wanna bet**

**Tigerstar: (gulp) please review, before Stardream kills me a second time, **


	5. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4

_Why do they want to talk about me? _Tigerkit wondered and slipped into the den, keeping to the shadows. "What about Tigerkit?" Sandstorm asked.

"He reminds me so much about Tigerstar, that I can't help but wonder if he _is _Tigerstar," Firestar meowed.

"What!?" Sandstorm gasped, "how can that be true?"

Firestar shrugged, "I don't know, I may not have known Tigerstar when he was an apprentice, but Tigerkit sure acts like him when I knew him," he muttered.

"How can you think your own son is the reincarnation of your worst enemy?" Sandstorm gasped.

"I don't want to believe it," Firestar murmured, "but he looks like Tigerstar."

"Brambleclaw looks like Tigerstar and you don't think he _is _Tigerstar," Sandstorm interrupted him with a hiss.

"I told you, I don't want to believe it," Firestar hissed back, "but it seems so likely."

"Tigerkit is not Tigerstar," Sandstorm hissed and stalked out of the den.

Firestar sighed, "you heard everything, didn't you, Tigerkit?" he meowed.

"How did you know I was here?" Tigerkit gasped, stepping out into the light.

"I smelled you," Firestar replied, "Sandstorm was to mad to even detect you were here."

"Who is Tigerstar?" Tigerkit meowed.

"I forgot, I never told you about Tigerstar, did I?" Firestar meowed.

"No," Tigerkit meowed.

"Well, it all started when I first came into the forest," Firestar began, "Tigerstar had killed Redtail, who was Thunderclan deputy then, the same day I joined Thunderclan."

He paused for a moment, "one of my friends, Ravenpaw, had witnessed the murder, he told me about it later on," he went on.

"Tigerstar, then Tigerclaw, became deputy when Lionheart, the deputy after Redtail, died," Firestar meowed, "long story short, Tigerclaw was an ambitious murderer."

"He was?" Tigerkit gasped in surprise.

Firestar nodded, "he laid a trap that lead to Cinderpelt's accident, then he lead a band of rogues into the heart of the Thunderclan camp, where he tried to kill Bluestar, who was leader before I was, in a hope to become leader himself," he paused.

"And then?" Tigerkit prompted, though his mind was still on the rogue attack. _It sounds so much like my flashback, _he thought.

"Bluestar exiled him, and he ended up becoming the leader of Shadowclan," Firestar went on, "he lead a pack of dogs on our camp, but we managed to find out in time, but Bluestar died saving her clan from the pack."

"That was when you became leader," Tigerkit meowed, phrasing it as a statement.

Firestar nodded, "then Tigerstar brought a clan of merciless cats called Bloodclan, which ended up leading to his downfall," he meowed.

"Tigerstar died in one blow by the merciless Bloodclan leader, Scourge," Firestar finished.

"You think I'm the reincarnation of Tigerstar?" Tigerkit meowed, "b-but I'm not evil."

"I know," Firestar sighed, "I don't want to believe it, but it seems likely, you look exactly like him and you even have the same attitude."

"But I'm not evil," Tigerkit protested.

"I know you not," Firestar meowed, he sighed and stared at the wall beyond Tigerkit.

Tigerkit stepped forward and gently licked Firestar ears. "Don't get upset, Firestar," Tigerkit murmured.

"Okay, you can't be Tigerstar," Firestar purred, "Tigerstar never acted that way towards me before."

"Firestar," Tigerkit mewed, he paused, hesitating.

"What is it, Tigerkit?" Firestar meowed.

"I-I think I might have had a flashback," Tigerkit stammered, rapidly, he explained the flashback he had. When he was done, Firestar was silent, gazing at the wall.

"I-I think it was telling me, that I am the reincarnation of Tigerstar," Tigerkit meowed.

Firestar was silent for a few moments, "it could have been showing you what happened in the past," he meowed, though Tigerkit knew, he didn't convince himself. He stood up and shook himself, "come on," he meowed, "lets' get you back to the nursery."

_**A/n what do you think**_

**Tigerstar: please review,**

**Stardream: Tigerstar! Get back over here**

**Tigerstar: no way in hell, (runs off)**

**Stardream: my dad won't let you come into the house unless you take this medicine**

**Tigerstar: you've got to catch me first**

**Stardream: (sigh) please review, at least three or four more please, I need to catch Tigerstar again **


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/n sorry it took so long to update, my computers been down for a while so here's chapter 5**_

_**Note-**__** Sorrelpaw's accident never happened in my story**_

Three Moons Later

Chapter 5

Tigerkit blinked open his eyes when he heard his father's call. "Our apprentice ceremony," Squirrelkit meowed, excitedly.

Leafkit purred, "I can't wait to begin my training as a medicine cat," she meowed.

"Your going to be a medicine cat," Squirrelkit gasped.

"Of course, you stupid furball, I told you a moon ago," Leafkit purred in amusement.

"I would rather be a warrior," Squirrelkit meowed. Tigerkit kept silent, after learning about Tigerstar three moons earlier, he hasn't talked that much.

_Firestar had told me about the battle with Bluestar in her den, and I had a flashback to that very battle, I have to be Tigerstar's reincarnation, _Tigerkit thought as he padded out of the nursery.

"Today we are gathered because three of our kits are ready to become apprentices and three of our apprentices are ready to become warriors," Firestar meowed. Sorrelpaw, Rainpaw and Sootpaw took a step forward.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentices, they have trained hard to understand your warrior code and I command them to you as a warrior in their turn," turning his green gaze on the three apprentices.

"Sorrelpaw, Sootpaw, Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar meowed.

"I do," Sorrelpaw meowed.

"I do," Sootpaw meowed.

"I do," Rainpaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names, Rainpaw, from this moment, you'll be known as Rainwhisker, Starclan honors your courage and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Stepping forward, Firestar rested his muzzle on Rainwhiskers head. He licked his shoulder in return and joined the rest of the warriors.

"Sootpaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as Sootfur, Starclan honors your courage and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Firestar meowed. He rested his muzzle on Sootfur's bowed head. He licked his shoulder in return and went to join the other warriors.

"Sorrelpaw, from this moment on, you'll be known as Sorreltail, Starclan honors your courage and you patience and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Firestar meowed, and rested his muzzle on Sorreltail's bowed head. Sorreltail licked his shoulder in return and went to join the other warriors.

Before Firestar could continue the ceremonies, Tigerkit had another flashback. _He saw himself at a warrior ceremony. He was staring coldly at the familiar flame colored shaped of Firestar, then Fireheart._

_"From this moment on, you'll be known as Fireheart, Starclan honors your bravery and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Tigerkit heard the leader, Bluestar, meow. He saw his leader step forward and rest her muzzle on Fireheart's head. Fireheart licked her shoulder in return and joined before joining the other warriors._

_Tigerkit felt himself get to his paws and stalk toward Fireheart. He felt himself hiss, "I still don't trust you, kittypet, be careful what you say to Bluestar," before Tigerkit stalked back to the warriors den._

"Tigerkit, are you alright?" a voice brought Tigerkit out of his flashback.

"I'm fine," Tigerkit meowed to Squirrelkit who was standing next to him.

"Okay, but it's time for our apprentice ceremony," Squirrelkit meowed.

Firestar had leaped down from the highrock and was waiting for the three kits to come forward. "Until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Squirrelpaw," Firestar meowed.

Squirrelpaw nodded as the dark brown shape of Dustpelt stepped forward. "Dustpelt, you will be Squirrelpaw's mentor, you did an excellent job with Sorreltail, and I expect you to pass on all you know unto Squirrelpaw."

Dustpelt nodded and touched noses with Squirrelpaw. Almost instantly, the gesture brought back another flashback. _"Tigerclaw, you are an intelligent and bold warrior, I expect you to pass on all you know unto Ravenpaw," Bluestar meowed._

_Tigerkit nodded and padded toward a skinny black cat. He felt himself touch noses with the black apprentice before leading him back into the group._

"Tigerkit, until you have earned your warrior name, you'll be known as Tigerpaw," Firestar's meowed brought Tigerkit out of his flashback. "I will be Tigerpaw's mentor," Firestar meowed.

Tigerpaw looked up and nodded, though the recent two flashbacks were still fresh in his mind. _I must be the reincarnation of Tigerclaw, or I wouldn't be having so many flashbacks about a cat I've never meet._

_**A/n**_** please review, at least two more before I post the next chapter**

**Tigerstar: yeah please review, Stardream! Quit chasing me**

**Stardream: my dad won't let you in the house unless you take this stuff**

**Tigerstar: keep that stuff away from me**

**Stardream: I guess your going to have to stay out here**

**Tigerstar: I don't care, it's warm**

**Stardream: just take it, my cat will chase you out of the garden, she doesn't like stray cats**

**Tigerstar: I'm not a stray and there is no way in hell you will give me that twoleg stuff (takes off)**

**Stardream: (sigh) well. I have to try to catch Tigerstar again, please review, **


	7. Allegiances

1_**NOTE- **_**the new prophecy doesn't happen in this series, the thing I put at the beginning of chapter 1 was a mistype**

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader- Firestar- handsome ginger tom

Apprentice- Tigerpaw

Deputy- Graystripe- long haired gray tom

Medicine Cat- Cinderpelt- dark gray she cat

Apprentice- Leafpaw

Warriors-

Mousefur- dusky brown she cat

Apprentice- Spiderpaw

Dustpelt- dark brown tom

Apprentice- Squirrelpaw

Cloudtail- long haired white tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Whitepaw

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Shrewpaw

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Sootfur- dark gray tom

Rainwhisker-pale gray tom

Brightheart- white she cat with ginger patches

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she cat, green eyes

Sandstorm- pale ginger she cat

Apprentices-

Whitepaw- white she cat with green eyes

Spiderpaw- long limbed black tom with a brown underbelly

Shrewpaw- brown tabby tom

Squirrelpaw- dark ginger she cat with green eyes

Leafpaw- light brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Tigerpaw- dark brown tabby tom with unusual long claws, amber eyes

Elders-

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Goldenflower- pale ginger she cat

Frostfur- still pretty white she cat

Dappletail- once pretty tortoiseshell she cat, oldest cat in Thunderclan

Speckletail- pale tabby she cat

Windclan

Leader- Tallstar- black and white tom with a very long tail

Deputy- Mudclaw- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Crowpaw

Medicine Cat- Barkface- dark brown tom with a short tail

Warriors-

Tornear- tabby tom

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice- Runningpaw

Onewhisker- brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Silverpaw

Whitetail- small white she cat

Ashfoot- dark gray she cat

Apprentices-

Crowpaw- dark gray tom

Runningpaw- pale gray she cat

Silverpaw- silver tabby she cat with brown spots

Elders-

Morningflower- tortoiseshell she cat

Shadowclan

Leader- Blackstar- white tom with jet black paws

Deputy- Russetfur- dark ginger she cat

Medicine Cat- Littlecloud- small tabby tom

Warriors-

Oakfur- brown tabby tom

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Rowanclaw- dark ginger _tom_

Apprentice- Redpaw

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Tallpoppy- tabby she cat with long legs

Queens-

Nightwing- black she cat, mother of Smokekit and Talonkit

Elders-

Runningnose- gray tabby tom, (I can't rememer what he looked like)

Riverclan

Leader- Leopardstar- unusual spotted golden tabby she cat

Deputy- Mistyfoot- gray she cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Mudfur- dark brown tom

Warriors-

Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Heavystep- tabby tom

Apprentice- Seapaw

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Feathertail- pale gray she cat with blue eyes

Queen-

Sasha- dark golden brown she cat, mother of Hawkkit and Mothkit

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she cat

Cats Outside Clan 

Twilight- tortoiseshell she cat with gray spots, green eyes, mother of Jewel, Sky, and Silvara

**A/n this is just the second allgiances, please review, next chapter soon**

**Note- I forgot to add Sasha, Hawkkit and Mothkit in the first allegiances**

**Note- Seapaw and Redpaw are my own characters as well as Silverpaw of Windclan**


	8. Chapter 6

1Chapter 6

"Tigerpaw, are you alright?" Squirrelpaw meowed as Firestar brought the meeting to a close.

"I'm fine," Tigerpaw meowed, "something's on my mind."

"What is it?" Squirrelpaw meowed.

"Squirrelpaw, come over here," Dustpelt called.

"I better go, I think Dustpelt wants to start training today," Squirrelpaw meowed before hurrying toward her mentor.

"You want to start training today as well?" Firestar voice sounded behind Tigerpaw causing him to turn around.

"Okay," Tigerpaw meowed, gazing around the clearing.

Firestar lead the way out of the camp with Tigerpaw hard on his paws. "We'll be training in the training hollow," Firestar meowed. At Firestar's words, Tigerpaw was thrown into another flashback.

_"What are we going to be doing first?" Tigerpaw meowed._

_"We'll be in the training hollow," the cat in front of him replied._

_"Okay, Thistleclaw," Tigerpaw meowed._

_"Okay, but first, I want to tell you something," Thistleclaw meowed._

_"What is it?" Tigerpaw asked._

_"Bluestar is a weak leader, someday I'm going to take over this clan, if you help me, you'll be rewarded with becoming my second in command," Thistleclaw replied._

"Tigerpaw, are you okay?" Firestar's voice brought Tigerpaw back to the present.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tigerpaw muttered, though he didn't feel fine.

"Are you sure? We can postpone training till tomorrow if you don't feel up to it," Firestar meowed.

"No, I'm fine, let's go," Tigerpaw meowed and began to pad toward the training hollow. Firestar sighed and followed him.

"Tigerpaw, wait up," Squirrelpaw called and hurried to Tigerpaw's side.

"Squirrelpaw, what are you doing here?" Tigerpaw asked.

"Dustpelt is going to talk to Firestar about letting us train together," Squirrelpaw meowed as Firestar and Dustpelt padded toward them, talking.

"Okay, we can have both our apprentices training together," Firestar meowed.

Dustpelt nodded, "okay, you two, we are going to teach you how to hunt," he meowed, "first, do any of you know what to do when stalking on a mouse?"

"You have to put all of your weight in your haunches because they can feel your pawsteps through the ground, before they smell you," Tigerpaw replied right away.

Firestar and Dustpelt stared at Tigerpaw in surprise. "What?" Tigerpaw meowed, feeling self-conscious at there stares.

"I never told you that, how did you know that?" Firestar asked.

Tigerpaw shrugged, "I don't know, it just came to me," he meowed.

Firestar and Dustpelt exchanged surprised filled glances. "Okay, this is how you stalk on a mouse," Firestar meowed, dropping into a crouch.

Tigerpaw watched his mentor as he padded across the clearing. "Okay, now you try it," Firestar meowed, getting to his paws.

Tigerpaw watched as Squirrelpaw drop into a crouch and starting padding around the clearing. "Good, Squirrelpaw, but you need to put all your weight into your haunches," Dustpelt meowed.

"Now you try," Firestar meowed.

Tigerpaw nodded and dropped into a crouch before padding around the clearing. Firestar stared at him in surprise as he sat up. "What?" he asked again.

"That was perfect," Firestar gasped, "I've never seen an apprentice do a hunting crouch perfectly on he's first try."

"Why are you so surprised?" Tigerpaw asked. Then a flashback to the conversation last night came to his mind.

"_Firestar," Tigerkit mewed, he paused, hesitating._

_"What is it, Tigerkit?" Firestar meowed._

_"I-I think I might have had a flashback," Tigerkit stammered, rapidly, he explained the flashback he had. When he was done, Firestar was silent, gazing at the wall._

_"I-I think it was telling me, that I am the reincarnation of Tigerstar." _

_I-I think it was telling me, that I am the reincarnation of Tigerstar, of course,_ Tigerpaw thought, _I am the reicarnation of Tigerstar, thats why I know all this stuff._

From the look Firestar was giving him, Tigerpaw knew he was thinking the same exact.

_**A/n**_** what do you think? **

**Stardream: please review, next chapter soon**

**Tigerstar: ha, ha, ha, you didn't catch meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!**

**Stardream: (sigh) there's always a way to catch you**

**Tigerstar: (hiss) get me out of this hole**

**Stardream: not until you take this medicine**

**Tigerstar: fine (takes medicine)**

**Stardream: much better, now you can come into the house**

**Tigerstar: (mutter) fine (walks into the house)**

**Stardream: (sigh) please review, next chapter asap**


	9. Chapter 7

1 Chapter 7

"Alright," Firestar meowed, shaking himself, "let's get on with this."

Dustpelt nodded, "Squirrelpaw, try that crouch again," he meowed.

Squirrelpaw nodded and dropped into a crouch, before padding around the clearing. "It's getting better, you need to pad softly, so the mouse won't hear you coming," Dustpelt meowed.

"Okay," Squirrelpaw and did it again.

"Thats better," Dustpelt meowed.

"We'll continue tomorrow, Tigerpaw," Firestar meowed, "right now, let's get back to camp."

Tigerpaw nodded and followed Firestar back to the camp. "Why did we end early?" he asked.

"Because you seem to have gotten that down," Firestar replied, without looking back, "you've got that down, right now, let's take you on a tour of our territory."

"Alright," Tigerpaw replied and followed Firestar as he lead the way toward the Sunning rocks.

When they got to sunning rocks, Firestar stopped, "this is sunningrocks," he meowed, gesturing toward the stones.

"Thats sunningrocks?" Tigerpaw meowed, padding toward the rocks. He padded onto the stone and laid down. "Come join me," Tigerpaw meowed.

"Okay," Firestar meowed and sat down on the rocks.

"Whats that territory over there?" Tigerpaw asked, pointing toward the territory beyond the river.

"Thats Riverclan territory," Firestar replied, "Sunningrocks is right on their border, they are always trying to take sunningrocks for their own territory, so you need to be on your guard."

Tigerpaw nodded and inhaled deeply. "Thats Riverclan scent, right?" he meowed.

Firestar nodded and jumped off the rock, "come on, let's continue," he meowed.

"Okay," Tigerpaw meowed, jumped down from the rocks, and followed Firestar. "Where to next?" Tigerpaw meowed.

"I'm going to show you fourtrees and owl tree," Firestar meowed.

Tigerpaw nodded and followed Firestar as he lead the way toward fourtrees. "This is fourtrees," Firestar meowed, gesturing toward the four trees and the clearing. "This is where the four clans meet at every full moon."

"Oh, isn't that were you defeated Bloodclan?" Tigerpaw meowed.

Firestar nodded, "Sandstorm told you about that battle, didn't she?" he meowed.

Tigerpaw nodded, "and you mentioned Bloodclan when we were talking about whether or not I was the reincarnation of Tigerstar," he meowed.

"Yes, I remember now," Firestar meowed with a sigh, "lets get going."

"Okay," Tigerpaw meowed and followed Firestar as he lead the way toward owl tree.

"This is the owl tree, an owl lives up there in that whole," Firestar meowed, gesturing to the hole.

"Oh, where is it now?" Tigerpaw asked.

"They come during leaf bare," Firestar replied, "come on, lets take a look at the Thunderpath."

"Okay," Tigerpaw meowed and followed Firestar as he padded toward the Thunderpath.

"This is the Thunderpath," Firestar meowed as they padded along the Thunderpath, "Shadowclan's territory is beyond it."

"Whats that?" Tigerpaw asked as a monster flashed past them, so fast the wind nearly toppled Tigerpaw over.

"Thats a monster," Firestar replied, "they carry twolegs in their bellies."

"Oh, where to next?" Tigerpaw asked.

"I'm going to show you Tallpines and the tree cut place before we head back to camp," Firestar replied.

Tigerpaw nodded and followed Firestar as he lead the way toward tallpines. Before they could go any further, Firestar stopped and tasted the air.

"What is it, Firestar?" Tigerpaw asked, taking a deep breath.

"Intruder," Firestar replied, and looked around tallpines, his hackles raising.

"Don't, Firestar, it's me," a voice meowed. Firestar widened his eyes and let his hackles lay flat as a startingly familiar tortoiseshell cat padded into the open.

"Who is this?" Tigerpaw asked, staring at the tortoiseshell in surprise. Before Firestar could reply, a unfamiliar dark brown tom that looked almost like Tigerpaw's copy, padded into the open.

"Who are these cats?" Tigerpaw asked.

"Cherrytail!" Firestar gasped in surprise.

_**A/n**_ what do you think, please review,

**Stardream: I had to leave you hanging, why is Cherrytail here? You'll probably find out in the next chapter**

**Tigerstar: whose Cherrytail?**

**Stardream: read this ****"Warriors: Super Edition: Firestar's Quest"**

**Tigerstar: give me that (starts reading it)**

**Stardream: anyways, please review, at least two more before I post the next chapter, please**


	10. Chapter 8

1Chapter 8

"Cherrytail, what are you doing here?" Firestar gasped, his eyes wide with surprise.

The tortoiseshell called Cherrytail shrugged, "this cat was looking for Thunderclan, so I offered to give him an escort," she meowed.

Firestar stepped forward and touched noses with Cherrytail, "I never thought I'd see you again, how's Leafstar?" he asked.

"She's doing fine, so is all of Skyclan," Cherrytail meowed.

"Firestar, who is this cat?" Tigerpaw asked, staring at Cherrytail with wide amber eyes.

"This is Cherrytail of Skyclan," Firestar replied, "didn't Sandstorm tell you about when she and I went to find and rebuild Skyclan."

"Yeah, she did," Tigerpaw replied.

"This is Sandstorm's kit?" Cherrytail meowed.

"Yes, and mine," Firestar replied, "we have two others, do you want to come back to our camp and meet them?"

"Okay," Cherrytail meowed, "by the way, this is Flame." At the mention of the strange cats name, Tigerpaw had another flashback.

_Tigerpaw saw himself in the nursery, beside him was a tom that looked exactly like him. _

_"He's going to be a great warrior, all of them are," he heard Thistleclaw whisper._

_"I know," a she cat meowed._

_Before Thistleclaw could reply a loud yowl sounded outside. "Rogue attack," Bluestar yowled._

_"Stay in here," Thistleclaw hissed and hurried outside. _

_"Mother," Tigerpaw heard himself cry._

_"Shh, it's okay, Tigerpaw," his mother meowed. _

_But it wasn't okay, a loud crash sounded and a dark shape entered the nursery. "Stay away," Tigerpaw's mother hissed, but the rogue hit her and sent her flying before turning toward Tigerpaw and his brother. _

_The tom grabbed Tigerpaw's brother in his jaws and started to leave. Tigerpaw hissed and leaped at the tom, but the tom swatted him aside and hurried out of the nursery._

_"No, Flamekit," Tigerpaw's mother yowled._

"Flamekit," Tigerpaw muttered under his breath as he stared at Flame, "could it be?"

"Come on, let's get back to camp," Firestar was meowing when Tigerpaw tuned back into the conversation.

He sighed and followed Firestar as he lead the way back to camp.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As Firestar pushed his way into the camp, Tigerpaw dropped back to join Flame. "Hi," he meowed.

Flame looked up with cold amber eyes, "what do you want?" he hissed.

Tigerpaw flinched, "I was just being polite," he retorted and hurried to catch up with Firestar. _If he is my brother, shouldn't he look older? _Tigerpaw meowed.

Firestar instantly hurried toward the highrock as Sandstorm padded out of the warriors den. "Cherrytail!" she gasped in surprise and hurried toward the toirtoiseshell she cat. She touched noses with Cherrytail as Firestar called a meeting.

"What are you doing here?" Sandstorm meowed, her eyes wide.

"Flame here wants to join Thunderclan and I offered to give him a escort," Cherrytail meowed.

"Why?" Tigerpaw asked, staring at Cherrytail.

"Because I wanted to see Firestar and Sandstorm again, we owe so much to them," Cherrytail replied.

"Cats of Thunderclan, we have a few visitors," Firestar yowled and beckoned Cherrytail and Flame forward.

"This is Cherrytail of Skyclan," Firestar meowed, jumping down from the highrock, "and this is Flame, he wishes to join Thunderclan."

The clan turned and looked at Flame who stared at them with cold, amber eyes. "If he agrees, we will welcome him as an apprentice," Firestar meowed.

"I accept," Flame meowed, calmly.

"Then from this moment on, until you earn warrior name, you'll be known as Flamepaw, Graystripe," Firestar meowed.

Graystripe looked up, and padded toward Flamepaw. "Graystripe, you are a skillful warrior, I know you'll pass on all you know onto Flamepaw," Firestar meowed.

Graystripe nodded and padded forward to touch noses with Flamepaw. He touched noses with Graystripe and padded back to join with the rest of the clan.

Cherrytail looked up from where she was sitting below the highrock, " Firestar, I would like to join Thunderclan," she meowed.

Firestar widened his eyes in surprise, "if you want to, then we will welcome you as a warrior," he meowed.

"I would love to join Thunderclan," Cherrytail meowed.

"Then welcome to Thunderclan, Cherrytail," Firestar meowed.

To Be Continued

_**A/n**_** what do you think?**

**Stardream: please review, Tigerstar, the story's not over yet**

**Tigerstar: sorry, I mean I didn't do it**

**Stardream: sorry about that, folks, no the story is not over yet, Tigerstar is being weird.**

**Tigerstar: I'm not weird**

**Stardream: you're the one that pushed the To Be Continued button**

**Tigerstar: sorry, please review, **


	11. Chapter 9

1Chapter 9

"Come on, Cherrytail, I'll show you the warriors den," Sandstorm meowed, padding toward Cherrytail.

"Lets get you to the apprentice den, Flamepaw," Tigerpaw meowed.

"I can find it," Flamepaw hissed and padded off toward the apprentice den.

Tigerpaw watched him go with a heavy heart. _Why is he so mean?_ Tigerpaw wondered. He sighed and padded toward the apprentice den. He slipped into it and saw Flamepaw was already asleep.

Tigerpaw sighed and settled down to sleep. _When he blinked open his eyes, he found he wasn't in the apprentice den anymore. _

_"Welcome Tigerpaw," a voice meowed. Tigerpaw turned and saw a blue gray she cat padding toward him._

_"Who are you?" Tigerpaw meowed._

_"So you don't remember your past life that much do you?" the blue gray she cat meowed. _

_"Are you Bluestar?" Tigerpaw meowed, his eyes wide._

_"I guess you remember that much," the blue gray she cat meowed, "yes, I am Bluestar."_

_"What are you doing here?" Tigerpaw asked, "and where am I?"_

_"Your in Starclan, Tigerpaw," a different voice meowed._

_Tigerpaw looked up and saw a tortoiseshell she cat padding toward him. "Who are you?" he asked._

_"My name is Spottedleaf," the tortoiseshell meowed._

_"Why am I here?" Tigerpaw asked._

_Before Spottedleaf or Bluestar could reply, a loud hiss sounded. "Bluestar!" the loud hiss sounded again._

_"What do you want Darkstripe?" Bluestar hissed back, "and be sure to stay on your side of the border."_

_"I am on my side of the border," Darkstripe hissed, "and you'll pay."_

_"Why did he say that?" Tigerpaw meowed._

_"Because you are the reincarnation of the good version of Tigerstar," Bluestar sighed, "and Darkstripe was Tigerstar's number one supporter."_

_"So Firestar was right," Tigerpaw meowed._

_Bluestar nodded, "and all those flashbacks you've been having are right too, they are telling you about your past life," she meowed._

_Tigerpaw looked into Bluestar's clear blue gaze, "so, did I really try to kill you?" he asked, quietly._

_Bluestar nodded somberly, "it wasn't your fault, it was Tigerstar's fault," she meowed, "you had nothing to do with it, you weren't even there when he tried to kill me."_

_"Is it true Tigerstar was Firestar's worst enemy and vice versa?" Tigerpaw asked._

_Spottedleaf answered this time, "yes, it is true, because Firestar found out the truth about Tigerstar, in time to save Bluestar," she meowed._

_Tigerpaw nodded, "was that all you wanted to tell me?" he asked._

_"No, there is something else," Bluestar meowed, she took a deep breath and meowed._

_"Flames burning and tigers prowling, _

_two will clash, _

_of good and evil, _

_and peace will come at last."_

_"What do you mean?" Tigerpaw gasped._

_"This is all we can tell you," Bluestar meowed._

_"Be careful, Tigerpaw," Spottedleaf meowed, before she faded away._

_"Sometimes your enemy may seem closer you then you ever thought," Bluestar whispered, before she faded away._

_"Wait, don't go, tell me more!" Tigerpaw yowled but there was no reply and there was only silence._

_**A/n**_** you know the drill, what do you think?**

**Stardream: please review,**

**Tigestar: what the heck does that prophecy mean?**

**Stardream: have you finished that book yet?**

**Tigerstar: um, no (on chapter 20)**

**Stardream: (sigh) your lucky I own that book**

**Tigerstar: yeah, I know I am, can you get me a coke?**

**Stardream: what am I? Your maid, get it yourself, you lazy bum**

**Tigerstar: fine (walks off to get coke)**

**Stardream: anyways, please review, next chapter soon**


	12. Chapter 10

1Chapter 10

Tigerpaw jerked awake to find it was almost dawn. _Flames burning and tigers prowling, two will clash, of good and evil, and peace will come at last, _Bluestar's prophecy came back to his mind. _What did she mean? _Tigerpaw wondered as he got to his paws and stretched.

"Tigerpaw, will you wake up Flamepaw for training?" Graystripe meowed.

"Okay," Tigerpaw meowed and padded toward Flamepaw. He gently prodded him and when Flamepaw groaned, he hissed, "get up, it's time for training."

Flamepaw blinked open his eyes and narrowed them when he saw Tigerpaw. Before he could say anything, Graystripe interrupted inpatiently, "are you ready yet?"

"I'm coming," Flamepaw muttered and got to his paws before following Graystripe out of the den.

Tigerpaw padded after them out of the apprentice den. He stopped to taste the air and waited. A moment later, Firestar appeared from his den on the side of the highrock.

"Ready for some training," he called.

Tigerpaw nodded and padded toward his mentor. "What are we going to be doing today?" he asked.

"You seem to have gotten the hunting techniques down, so we are going to try them out for real," Firestar replied.

"Where?" Tigerpaw asked, starting to feel excited.

"Sunningrocks, we can also make sure Riverclan haven't invaded our territory," Firestar replied.

Before they got to the entrance, a loud call made Firestar turn. "Firestar, can I go with you?" Cherrytail asked, hurrying toward them.

"Of course, Cherrytail," Firestar purred and padded out of the camp.

"Thanks," Cherrytail meowed and followed him.

"Why did you come to Thunderclan, Cherrytail?" Firestar asked, "you looked so happy in Skyclan when I left, so why did you come here?"

Cherrytail stopped and looked down at her paws. "I-I just couldn't forget what you did for us, and I was starting to miss you, so I asked Leafstar if I could come over here," she stammered.

"On my way here, I meet up with Flamepaw who was looking for your clan, so I decided to journey with him," Cherrytail meowed. She let out a small purr of amusement, "it took forever to find your clan, we ended up going to opposite direction for a while before we turned around and headed this way."

"Were you sorry to leave Skyclan?" Firestar asked, gently.

"At first I was," Cherrytail admitted, "but when I came here, I realized, I want to be around other clans."

"Skyclan was driven away all those moons ago," Cherrytail went on, "and I felt it was time at least one Skyclan cat returned. We have a right to be here, though our territory was destroyed."

Firestar nodded, "you want Skyclan to live on the four clans," he meowed, phrasing it as a statement.

Cherrytail nodded, "and I thought you would be more likely to accept me, because of what you did to help Skyclan," she meowed.

"You were right about that, Shadowclan and Riverclan wouldn't have accepted you, maybe Windclan," Firestar meowed.

"And you helped rebuild the lost clan, you helped Skywatcher before he died," Cherrytail meowed.

"What did Leafstar said about that?" Firestar asked.

"She understood and let me go," Cherrytail meowed, "I don't know why, it was as if she felt the same I did."

"She could have," Firestar meowed as they headed toward Sunningrocks, "and the former leaders of the ancient clans see that it was wrong of them to drive Skyclan out."

"Yeah, they apologized and Skyclan forgave them, but I thought that wasn't enough, it was time Skyclan lived again _in_ the four clans," Cherrytail meowed.

"When did you get so wise?" Firestar teased.

"I have know idea, I guess it comes naturally," Cherrytail purred in amusement.

Tigerpaw was listening to the whole conversation without saying anything. _So, Cherrytail really is apart of this Skyclan,_ he thought.

"Come on, lets go hunt," Firestar meowed.

"Okay," Cherrytail meowed.

"Yeah, lets hunt," Tigerpaw muttered, to low for anyone to hear.

_**A/n**_** what do you think?**

**Stardream: (eating a steak) now you know why Cherrytail joined Thunderclan.**

**Tigerstar: why were Firestar and Cherrytail ignoring me?**

**Stardream: they weren't ignoring you, I just made you not talk**

**Stardream: Tigerstar? **

**Tigerstar: (eating steak) yeah?**

**Stardream: hey, thats my steak**

**Tigerstar: no it's not**

**Stardream: yes it is (tackles Tigerstar)**

**Tigerstar: no it's not**

**Stardream: (gives Tigerstar a DDT) give me it back**

**Tigerstar: ow (drop kicks Stardream) no**

**Stardream: it's mine (chock slams Tigerstar)**

**Demon: wow, this is getting interesting, please review, next chapter soon, but not until I get one or two more reviews**


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry but there is no Chapter 11, it accidently got deleted. all it was, was Firestar and their patrol meeting up with Leopardstar on Thunderclan territory the next day after chapter 10. Leopardstar says twolegs moved into the Riverclan camp and are making a mess, so they had to leave, and Firestar offers them a place to stay in the thunderclan camp. just letting you know

Chapter 12

"Thank you, Firestar," Leopardstar meowed.

"It was the right thing to do," Firestar shrugged, "Graystripe, will the Riverclan cats be able to fit in the warriors den?"

Graystripe rushed into the warriors den and appeared a moment later, "yeah, I think so," he meowed.

Firestar nodded, "Cinderpelt, can Mudfur stay with you?" he meowed.

"I have some room, but Leafpaw already sleeps in the spare nest, we can work something out though," Cinderpelt meowed.

"And Leopardstar can share my den, Mosspelt and Sasha can have the nursery, since there are no queens now," Firestar meowed.

"Seapaw, you can share the apprentice den with the other Thunderclan apprentices," Leopardstar meowed.

Seapaw nodded in reply. "Thanks again, Firestar," Leopardstar meowed.

"No problem, Leopardstar," Firestar meowed, before jumping off the highrock.

Leopardstar followed him and padded over to Mistyfoot.

"Come on, Seapaw, I'll show you the apprentice den," Tigerpaw meowed.

Seapaw, a blue gray she cat, nodded and followed Tigerpaw toward the apprentice den. "Why are you here?" Flamepaw hissed, poking his head out of the den.

"Didn't you hear Firestar's announcement?" Tigerpaw asked.

Flamepaw snorted and disappeared back into the den. "Don't mind him, he's a mouse brain," Tigerpaw murmured.

Seapaw nodded and slipped into the den. "Tigerpaw," Tigerpaw turned to find Firestar padding toward him.

"Yes Firestar?" Tigerpaw meowed, dipping his head to his leader.

"Come with me, I have to talk to you," Firestar meowed and padded toward his den.

Tigerpaw followed him, uncertainty wafting around him. When they were in his den, Tigerpaw meowed, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I had this strange dream," Firestar began, "I thought it should be right to tell you, since I saw you in this dream."

Tigerpaw pricked his ears but didn't reply. "I have to say this quick before Leopardstar comes inside here," Firestar meowed.

"You were in an unknown place, it was so dark I couldn't see where you were," Firestar went on. "I heard you calling out to someone, but I didn't know who, all I heard was a whispering voice, but I couldn't make out what it was saying."

Tigerpaw nodded, "do you have any idea about what it could mean?" he asked.

Firestar shook his head, "no, I don't know what it means," he sighed.

"Have you told Cinderpelt yet?" Tigerpaw meowed.

Firestar nodded, "she couldn't decode it either," he meowed. Before he could finish speaking Leopardstar padded into the den.

"Firestar, do you mind if some of my warriors go hunting?" Leopardstar asked.

Firestar got to his paws and shook his pelt, "of course," he meowed, "I'm about to lead a hunting patrol anyways, Tigerpaw, want to come?"

Tigerpaw saw Leopardstar bristle a little bit at the mention of his name. "Yeah, that would be fun," he meowed.

"We'll take Flamepaw with us," Firestar meowed, "and, if it's okay with you, Feathertail and Stormfur."

"Thats fine, Firestar," Leopardstar meowed, "I'll tell them." With that, she slipped out of the den.

"Firestar, what about the...?" Tigerpaw began as Firestar padded out of his den.

"Later, we'll talk about it later," Firestar meowed.

Tigerpaw sighed and hurried off toward the apprentice. "Flamepaw," he hissed.

"What? What do you want?"Flamepaw hissed, blinking open his eyes.

"Firestar wants you to come with us on a hunting mission," Tigerpaw meowed, "Graystripe has taught you how to hunt right."

"He taught me today," Flamepaw grumbled, getting to his paws.

Tigerpaw shook his head and padded toward the entrance. Feathertail, Stormfur and Firestar were already waiting for them. "Ready?" Firestar meowed.

"Wait, Firestar, can I come?" Cherrytail meowed, rushing toward them.

Firestar sighed, "fine, but that means we'll have to split up, Feathertail, you go with Tigerpaw and Cherrytail, Stormfur, come with me and Flamepaw," he meowed.

Feathertail and Stormfur glanced at Leopardstar who nodded. "Okay," Feathertail meowed and followed Cherrytail and Tigerpaw as they lead the way toward fourtrees.

_**A/n**_** what do you think?**

**Demon: please review**

**Stardream: I've got you know (FU's Tigerstar)**

**Tigerstar: no, you haven't (sits up like Undertaker)**

**Stardream: that does it (gives Tigerstar DDT)**

**Tigerstar: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!**

**Stardream: (pins Tigerstar) where's the referee?**

**Referee: I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming (trips while running) ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!**

**Stardream: not again, hurry up, referee**

**Tigerstar: (leaps up) nice try**

**Stardream: argh!! (gives Tigerstar the last ride)**

**Tigerstar: not again**

**Stardream: (pins Tigerstar) okay, referee count**

**Referee: ow, (rubbing bruise) oh, right, one...two...three, Stardream wins**

**Stardream: yeah!!**

**Tigerstar: this is not over**

**Stardream: it is for now**

**Demon: anyways, please review, next chapter soon (rings bell)**

**Darkstripe: Stardream, your mine (chases Stardream)**

**Stardream: thanks a lot Demon**

**Demon: your welcome (rings bell again)**

**Redtail: revenge!! (chases after Tigerstar)**

**Tigerstar: thanks a lot Demon**

**Demon: your welcome, please review, at least 2 more before I post the next chapter**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tigerpaw followed Cherrytail as she lead the way toward fourtrees. He stopped to taste the air. "I smell a squirrel," he meowed.

Cherrytail looked up, "there," she meowed, pointing with her tail at a tree. "I'll get it," she added and leaped high in the air before batting the squirrel out of the tree. Tigerpaw hurried forward and killed it swiftly.

"Whoa, that was a neat leap," Feathertail meowed.

Cherrytail shrugged, "Firestar told me when I was in Skyclan that we have a special ability to leap into high into trees," she meowed.

"That's really neat, Cherrytail," Tigerpaw meowed.

Cherrytail nodded, "thanks," she meowed and buried the squirrel to pick up on the way back.

Feathertail padded toward the river, "sorry, but I'm more comfortable fishing," she meowed and her paw shot out. A fish landed on the bank, and Feathertail pinned it and killed it swiftly with her claws.

"You're a natural at fishing, Feathertail," Tigerpaw meowed, gazing at the silver tabby in admiration.

Feathertail shrugged, "I grew up in Riverclan, so of course I know how to swim," she meowed.

Cherrytail sniffed the air and dropped into a hunters crouch. A moment later, a mouse shot out of a bush. Cherrytail leaped and pinned it before killing it swiftly.

"That was a nice catch," Tigerpaw meowed, he paused and sniffed the air. The scent of vole wafted around him, and he dropped into a hunters crouch. He creeped after the vole, but froze at a sound in his head.

_Please help me, you're my only hope, please, _the voice seemed to say. Tigerpaw gazed around, but Feathertail was fishing again and Cherrytail was looking up in a tree.

_Who is this cat? _Tigerpaw thought, and crept toward the vole again.

_You will never escape me, _a sinister voice hissed.

_Yes I will, the cat that is choosen will save me, _the first voice hissed.

_He will not survive long enough to save you, _the second voice hissed.

_Who are you? Why are you bothering me? _Tigerpaw cried silently but no one replied. The voices where gone from his head.

"Tigerpaw, are you alright?" Cherrytail's voice broke through his thoughts.

Tigerpaw shook his head to clear it, "yeah, I'm fine, Cherrytail," he meowed. The vole Tigerpaw was trying to catch was no where in sight.

"Tough luck on missing that vole," Feathertail meowed, coming toward them with another fish in her jaws.

"I think we have enough," Feathertail meowed.

_A squirrel, a mouse and two fishes, yeah I think we have enough, _Tigerpaw thought as he picked up the squirrel and began to make his way back to camp.

When they got back to camp, it was sometime after sunhigh. Firestar's patrol was already back. Flamepaw was tearing into a mouse but looked up as Feathertail, Cherrytail and Tigerpaw padded into the camp.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw Tigerpaw and looked away. _Whats up with him? _Tigerpaw thought as he put down his fresh kill, _what did I do wrong?_

Stormfur and Firestar were talking with Graystripe just below the highledge. Tigerpaw chose a mouse for himself and went to sit beside Seapaw who was eating a sparrow.

"Hi Seapaw," Tigerpaw meowed, sitting down beside the blue gray apprentice.

Seapaw swallowed the bit of fresh kill she was eating before meowing, "hi Tigerpaw, had a good hunt I see."

Tigerpaw nodded and took a bit of the mouse he had choosen. "I can't wait till I'm a warrior," he meowed, between mouthfuls.

Seapaw nodded, "Leopardstar says I need to go to a gathering and to the moonstone before I can become a warrior," she meowed.

"Firestar said the same thing," Tigerpaw meowed.

Tigerpaw looked up at the sound of pawsteps to find Firestar and Leopardstar padding toward them.

"Tigerpaw," Firestar meowed.

"Seapaw," Leopardstar meowed.

"It's time for you to make your journey to the moonstone, Starclan has called both Leopardstar and me to the moonstone, and we want you two and another apprentice to come with us," Firestar meowed.

Tigerpaw sat up in exicitement, "who else are we going to take?" he gasped in surprise.

"Squirrelpaw," Firestar replied.

"Yeah?" Squirrelpaw meowed, sticking her head out of the apprentice den.

"Your coming with us to the moonstone," Firestar meowed.

"Yeah!" Squirrelpaw meowed in excitement.

"Let's get the traveling herbs from Cinderpelt and Mudfur then we can go," Firestar meowed, before padding toward the medicine clearing.

_**A/n**__ what do you think?_

**To Be Continued**

**Stardream: again, readers, this is not the end of the book, Tigerstar's being weird again**

**Tigerstar: my paws are broken, so that wasn't me**

**Stardream: who was it then?**

**Cherrytail: oops, sorry, I mean I didn't do it**

**Stardream: (sigh) Cherrytail**

**Cherrytail: sorry**

**Tigerstar: ha, told you**

**Stardream: shut up (gives Tigerstar DDT)**

**Tigerstar: not again, ahhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Stardream: I love doing that**

**Tigerstar: help me, reviewers, I don't want Stardream to torture me anymore**

**Stardream: will you shut up, Tigerstar? (Gives Tigerstar another DDT)**

**Stardream: okay, please review, and I might post the next chapter sooner**

**Tigerstar: I thought you liked me**

**Stardream: you do kick a-- as an evil villain, but your annoying me**

**Tigerstar: sorry, it's natural**

**Stardream: I can see that**

**Tigerstar: anyways please review, next chapter soon at least two more before I post the next chapter**

**Stardream: don't you mean before **_**I **_**post the next chapter **

**Tigerstar: uh, yeah, thats what I meant, please don't give me another DDT**

**Stardream: I won't (gives evil grin) yet**

**Tigerstar: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (runs off)**


	15. Chapter 14

1A/n some of you reviewers might not like the next two chapters, but I'm warning you now, the next to chapters are not my best ones, so don't take it out on the entire series, er...I mean story

Chapter 14

Tigerpaw, Squirrelpaw and Seapaw followed Firestar and Leopardstar as they lead the way toward Cinderpelt's den. "You've come for the traveling herbs, right," Cinderpelt meowed, stepping out of the den.

"Yes," Firestar meowed.

"They're all ready," Cinderpelt meowed, and gestured toward the piles of herbs.

Tigerpaw, Squirrelpaw and Seapaw ate the herbs, but Tigerpaw glanced up at Firestar. "Why aren't you eating them too?" he asked.

"A leader traveling to hightstones can't eat anything," Firestar replied.

"Your lucky, they're as bitter as mouse bile," Squirrelpaw muttered.

Tigerpaw purred, "have you ever tasted mouse bile?" he asked.

"I wouldn't want to," Squirrelpaw replied, purring in amusement.

Leopardstar watched them in amusement before nodding, and when Seapaw, Tigerpaw and Squirrelpaw where done, lead the way out of the camp.

Firestar padded at Leopardstar's side, Seapaw, Tigerpaw and Squirrelpaw followed them as they lead the way up the ravine.

"I'm so excited, we're actually going to the moonstone," Tigerpaw meowed, his eyes bright with enthusiuam.

"Yeah, this is going to be my first time," Seapaw meowed.

"Mine too," Squirrelpaw meowed, "and I'm glad to finally get away from the camp."

Firestar and Leopardstar lead the way down through fourtress and headed toward the moorland.

"Won't Windclan get upset to find us on their territory?" Seapaw asked Leopardstar.

"All leaders are guaranteed a sage passage to the moonstone, they wouldn't stop us," Leopardstar replied.

Firestar nodded in agreement and padded onto the moorland. Tigerpaw hurried to Firestar's side as he froze and sniffed the air rapidly.

"Whats the matter, Firestar?" Tigerpaw asked.

Firestar shook off his weariness, "it's nothing, come on, let's keep going," he meowed and began padding away again.

Tigerpaw exchanged a concerned filled glance at Squirrelpaw before following Firestar toward highstones. Luckily they made it to Windclan's border without being spotted.

"Thanks Starclan we weren't spotted," Firestar muttered, so low that Tigerpaw could hardly catch what he was saying.

Seapaw was padding beside Leopardstar as Firestar paused once again. "Firestar, whats going on with you?" Leopardstar was the one that asked this time.

Firestar sighed, "it's nothing," he meowed, "I just have this strange feeling that someone is going to die today, but I'm trying not to think about it."

Leopardstar flinched but didn't reply as Firestar lead the way past the twoleg barn. "Whats the matter, Leopardstar?" Seapaw asked her leader, seeing her flinch.

"Nothing," Leopardstar muttered, and padded swiftly after Firestar. Seapaw looked at Tigerpaw, her eyes wide anxiously.

Tigerpaw shrugged, he couldn't decode what Leopardstar was thinking. Squirrelpaw caught up with Tigerpaw as he hurried to catch up with the leaders. "Whats going on with

Leopardstar?" She wondered aloud.

"I don't know, I can sense fear but thats it," Tigerpaw meowed.

"Yeah, her fear scent is rising," Squirrelpaw meowed.

"I don't know what she is afraid of," Tigerpaw meowed, gazing at the golden spotted leader.

"I don't now either," Squirrelpaw sighed, "but whats got Firestar so worked up."

"I don't know, it's like he knows something is going to happen, but he won't tell anyone about it," Tigerpaw meowed. As he said that, he remembered the argument that was going on inside his head. _Who where those cats? And why was one of them asking me for help?_ Tigerpaw thought silently.

"Come on, it's time to across the thunderpath," Firestar called, waiting at the edge of the thunderpath.

"This is how you do it," Firestar meowed and waited patiently as one by one monsters flew past him. When there was a gap in between two monsters, he raced to the other side.

"You go on, Seapaw," Leopardstar meowed, gently nudging Seapaw toward the thunderpath.

"You can go if you want, Leopardstar," Seapaw meowed.

Leopardstar shook her head, her eyes were distant, "no, you go ahead," she meowed.

Seapaw exchanged a glance with Tigerpaw and sighed. She padded to the thunderpath's edge and waited. When there was silence on the path, she raced to the other side.

"Tigerpaw, you go now," Leopardstar meowed.

Tigerpaw shook his head, he had some sort of strange feeling something bad was going to happen very soon. "Squirrelpaw, you go first," he meowed.

Squirrelpaw nodded uncertainly and padded to the thunderpaths edge when there was silence she started to cross that was when a loud screech made her freeze in the middle of the thunderpath.

"Squirrelpaw, run!" Firestar yowled but Squirrelpaw wouldn't or couldn't move as a monster was hurrying straight at her.

Tigerpaw leaped onto the thunderpath and hurried to her side. "Come on, Squirrelpaw, move!" he urged, knowing his own life was at stake. Still Squirrelpaw wouldn't or couldn't move.

"That does it," Leopardstar hissed and dashed unto the thunderpath and pushed Tigerpaw and Squirrelpaw so hard they skidded right into Firestar on the other side. But Leopardstar couldn't get out of the way in time.

"Leopardstar!" Seapaw yowled.

_**A/n**_** what do you think?**

**Stardream: whoa, what happened to Leopardstar?**

**Tigerstar: you'll find out in the next chapter**

**Stardream: hey, thats my line**

**Tigerstar: is not (shows her script)**

**Demon: let me see that (reads script) you idiot this is the wrong script, this one is for Bright Horizon**

**Tigerstar: oh, um oops**

**Stardream: (gives Tigerstar chocks slam)**

**Tigerstar: ow**

**Demon: ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,**

**Tigerstar: thats not funny**

**Demon: (gives Tigerstar people's elbow) now, that was funny**

**Demon: thanks Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover for the submitted moves**

**Stardream: yeah, thanks and please review at least two more before I post the next chapter**

Stardream: all reviewers I warned you something would happen, these two chapters are not my best work, but I was in a hurry when I typed them


	16. Chapter 15

1A/n I have a feeling a lot of reviewers are going to hate this chapter, and for this chapter only I won't mind a few flames, like I said last chapter this two chapters are not my best work

Chapter 15

The monster was flying at high speed across the thunderpath. Tigerpaw and Squirrelpaw whirled around just in time to see the monster hit Leopardstar so hard that she flew half way across the thunderpath.

When the monster was out of sight, Firestar hurried onto the thunderpath and gently dragged Leopardstar onto the other side of the thunderpath.

"Leopardstar, you can't be dead, no!" Seapaw yowled, hurrying to her leaders side and pressing her nose into the golden spotted pelt.

"She knew what she was doing, thats why she flinched when Firestar voiced his suspicions of a death nearing," Tigerpaw meowed.

"But why?" Seapaw yowled, nosing Leopardstar. Leopardstar gasped, but her eyes where still cloudy as she looked around.

"Tigerpaw," she rasped, gazing at the apprentice.

"What is it, Leopardstar?" Tigerpaw meowed, padding to the Riverclan leaders side.

"Flames burning and tigers prowling, two will clash, of good and evil, and peace will come at last," Leopardstar whispered, "I hope you will have the courage to fulfill your destiny."

"What are you talking about?" Tigerpaw gasped. _How did she know about that prophecy? _Tigerpaw wondered, but did not say it aloud.

"This was meant to happen, I couldn't let you die, and Starclan see that, it is my time," Leopardstar whispered, "this is my last life and I wish you all well when dark times come." With that, Leopardstar closed her eyes and her body went limp.

"Why here? Why now?" Seapaw cried, "without a proper burial."

"This has never happened before," Firestar murmured, "and she should have a proper burial, she was a great leader." Sighing, Firestar scrambled to his paws, "Starclan have shown me what they wanted to, it's time we headed back to Thunderclan," he whispered.

"Starclan wanted to show you this?" Seapaw cried, "b-but, that's wrong."

Firestar shook his head, "it was some sort of omen," he meowed, "they are trying to tell me something with this, but I can't figure out what."

"Maybe it means 'expect the unexpected,'" Tigerpaw suggested, and the memory of Bluestar's words came back into his mind. _Sometimes your enemy may seem closer you then you ever thought. Is that what Bluestar was trying to tell us with this, that we have to suspect an enemy we would never suspect? _Tigerpaw thought.

"You could be right," Firestar sighed and gently picked up Leopardstar's body before starting to head back to the Thunderclan camp.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

By the time Firestar, Tigerpaw and Squirrelpaw reached fourtrees, it was nearly sunhigh. "Tigerpaw, go ahead and get a few warriors to help us," Firestar ordered.

Tigerpaw nodded and hurried off toward the camp. He sped as fast as he could until he reached the ravine. Taking a deep forced breath, he slipped into the camp. Graystripe was pacing in the clearing when he spotted Tigerpaw.

"Tigerpaw, what are you doing here?" Graystripe gasped.

Tigerpaw, almost out of breath, quickly explained what had happened. "No! She can't be!" Mistyfoot cried, after hearing Tigerpaw's story.

"They're at fourtrees, Firestar sent me ahead to ask for some help," Tigerpaw panted.

Graystripe and Mistyfoot, who was silent, nodded. "Feathertail, Stormfur and I will go help them," Mistyfoot meowed at last.

Feathertail and Stormfur had already hurried to their deputy's side. They followed her as she hurried out of camp. Tigerpaw was about to follow them but Graystripe blocked his way. "This is something they need to do themselves," he meowed.

"I feel like it's my fault she died," Tigerpaw muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Graystripe gasped in surprise.

"Because she died saving me and Squirrelpaw, though we aren't from her clan," Tigerpaw murmured.

"Maybe it was her own decision, maybe she knew this was going to happen," Graystripe pointed out gently.

"Yeah, I guess," Tigerpaw meowed, he would not tell Graystripe what Leopardstar told him before she died.

A few moments later, Mistyfoot entered the Thunderclan camp with Leopardstar's body. Feathertail and Stormfur followed and Seapaw, Squirrelpaw and Firestar brought up the rear.

"We'll sit vigil for her," Mistyfoot meowed, setting down her dead. Mudfur hurried from the medicine den and sat at Leopardstar's head.

Tigerpaw sat beside Leopardstar's body. Though she wasn't he's leader, he still felt the need to be there.

The rest of Riverclan padded forward to share tongues one last time with their leader before padding back. Only Mistyfoot, Mosspelt and Blackclaw stayed at Leopardstar's side.

"What happened?" Flamepaw demanded, hurrying to Tigerpaw's side.

"She died saving me and Squirrelpaw," Tigerpaw meowed.

"What?! Why would she do that?" Flamepaw meowed coldly.

"I'm tired, ask Graystripe to explain to you," Tigerpaw meowed.

"Fine!" Flamepaw hissed and stalked off, glaring coldly at Tigerpaw as he padded away.

_Whats his problem? _Tigerpaw thought as he slipped into the apprentice den. He laid his head on his paws and fell asleep.

_**A/n**_** what do you think**

**Stardream: poor Leopardstar, please review**

**Tigerstar: "poor Leopardstar" you make me sick**

**Stardream: (gives Tigerstar DDT and the last ride) now what do you say?**

**Tigestar: (tied in knot) ow...sorry Stardream**

**Stardream: (unties him) much better**

**Demon: why did you tie him up?**

**Stardream: (hog tied Tigerstar) I have no idea**

**Tigerstar: untie me!**

**Stardream: (thinking) no well please review, next chapter soon**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting," Firestar yowl broke into Tigerpaw's dreams. He blinked open and stretched before padding out of the apprentice den.

Flamepaw groaned as he struggled to his paws. Seapaw and Squirrelpaw where already sitting below the highrock.

Shrewpaw, Whitepaw and Spiderpaw where sitting next to their mentors.

"Cats of Riverclan, Mistystar has an important message to tell you," Firestar meowed and stepped aside to let the new leader of Riverclan speak.

"Cats of Riverclan, it's time for me to appoint a new deputy," Mistystar meowed, "I say these words before Starclan, so that they will see and approve my choose."

She paused for a moment and gazed at the Riverclan warriors. "Blackclaw will be the new deputy of Riverclan," she meowed, clearly.

Blackclaw widened his eyes and stepped to the front of gathered clans. "Cats of Riverclan, I never thought I would be given this honor, but I will do whatever I can to be a good deputy to Riverclan," he meowed.

"Blackclaw! Blackclaw!" the Riverclan cats and some Thunderclan cats chanted.

"And I have another important message," Mistystar meowed, "Sasha wishes to leave Riverclan but her kits have choosen to stay and we will welcome them as apprentices of Riverclan."

Hawkkit and Mothkit gazed up at their leader with wide eyes. Hawkkit looked startlingly familiar to Tigerpaw as he gazed at the kit.

"Step forward please," Mistystar meowed. The two kits took nervous steps forward and Mistystar meowed, "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Hawkpaw, Blackclaw."

Blackclaw looked up and padded toward the Hawkpaw. "Blackclaw, you are a skillful warrior, I trust you to pass on all you know unto Hawkpaw," Mistystar meowed.

Blackclaw nodded and touched noses with the young apprentice. Again, Tigerpaw was struck by how familiar Hawkpaw looked.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Mothpaw," Mistystar went on, "I will be Mothpaw's mentor."

"Mothpaw! Hawkpaw! Mothpaw! Hawkpaw!" the Riverclan cats chanted. The Thunderclan cats joined in as well.

"I also have an announcement to make," Firestar meowed, coming to the edge of the highrock as the chanting stopped. "This morning the dawn patrol smelled a fox near snakerocks, from now on until the fox goes away, apprentices can not go out of camp without a warrior, kits stay in camp the whole time."

"The same goes for Riverclan," Mistystar meowed, "we can't afford to lost any more of our cats."

The clans nodded in agreement and Mistystar and Firestar both leaped down from the highrock to show that the meeting was over.

"Brambleclaw, will you take out a patrol along the twolegplace border, take Sorreltail, Rainwhisker and Tigerpaw with you," Firestar ordered, padding toward them.

Brambleclaw nodded, "come on," he meowed and lead the way out of camp. Sorreltail and Rainwhisker followed him but Tigerpaw hung back, still staring at Hawkpaw. _Why does he look so familiar, _he wondered.

"Tigerpaw!" Brambleclaw's yowl sent Tigerpaw sprinting across the clearing.

"Nice of you to join us," Brambleclaw muttered, before leading the way toward twolegplace. Tigerpaw followed him and Sorreltail was right behind him. Rainwhisker brought up the rear.

Tigerpaw sniffed the air and paused as the scent of mouse wafted around him. "Can we stop and hunt?" he asked, hopefully.

"Fine," Brambleclaw meowed, sniffing the air. He dropped into a crouch and sprang at a vole who ventured to far out of the bush.

Tigerpaw slipped into a nearby bush and sniffed the air. The scent of mouse was rapidly starting to fade, but another scent replaced it.

"Please don't hurt me," a small whisper sounded close beside Tigerpaw.

"Where are you?" Tigerpaw asked.

"Over here, please help me," the voice meowed.

Tigerpaw padded toward the sound. Before he could get closer, he heard the tiny squeals of kits.

"Kits!" Tigerpaw exclaimed and hurried toward the sound.

A tortoiseshell she cat with gray spots was crouched over three little kits. "Please help me," the tortoiseshell meowed, her eyes wide in fear. Tigerpaw saw how skinny the tortoiseshell was. Everyone of her ribs showed.

"Of course I'll help you," Tigerpaw meowed.

_**A/n**_** what do you think?**

**Stardream: well, what do you think will happen next?**

**Tigerstar: you can post your predications before the next chapter is posted**

**Stardream: quit stealing my lines**

**Tigerstar: I didn't (looks over script)**

**Demon: wrong script (hands him right script)**

**Stardream: told you**

**Tigerstar: sorry, please don't give me a DDT**

**Stardream: don't worry I won't (under breath) today at least**

**Tigerstar: thank you, so please review, next chapter soon**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Come with me," Tigerpaw meowed, helping the she cat to her paws.

"Oh, thank you so much," the tortoiseshell meowed, "my names Twilight, these are Silvara, Jewel and Sky," she added pointing to her kits.

Tigerpaw nodded, "I'm Tigerpaw, come on, let me take Silvara, and I'll we can get more help to take Jewel and Sky," he meowed and hurried back to the group.

"It's about time you got...who's this Tigerpaw?" Rainwhisker demanded when Tigerpaw appeared through the bushes.

"This is Twilight, she needs help, can you take Silvara while I take Jewel," Tigerpaw replied, setting the kit down.

"But..." Rainwhisker didn't say anything else just gripped Silvara gently in his jaws.

Brambleclaw padded out of the bushes on the opposite side and stopped when he spotted Twilight. "Whats going on here?" he demanded.

"She needed our help," Tigerpaw replied, putting Jewel down.

"Please, I need to regain my strength or my kits will die," Twilight pleaded, setting down Sky.

Brambleclaw watched them for a moment before nodding, "Sorreltail, you take the kit Tigerpaw is holding, and I'll take this one," he meowed and reached over to pick up Sky.

Tigerpaw handed Jewel to Sorreltail and let Twilight lean on his shoulder as the group padded back to camp.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Flamepaw was pacing outside the apprentice den. Hawkpaw and Mothpaw were watching him with wide eyes. "What?" Flamepaw hissed.

"Nothing," Mothpaw meowed while Hawkpaw narrowed his eyes.

"What are you staring at?" Flamepaw hissed, glaring at Hawkpaw.

"Not your ugly face, thats for sure," Hawkpaw retorted.

"Stop looking in the mirror then," Flamepaw hissed and stalked off.

"Flamepaw!" Flamepaw stopped at the sound of his mentors voice.

"Flamepaw, whats gotten into you?" Graystripe demanded, catching up with his apprentice.

"Nothing," Flamepaw meowed, but before he could say more, the entrance to the camp rustled and Brambleclaw padded into the clearing carrying a small tortoiseshell kit. He was followed by Rainwhisker who was carrying a gray she kit, and Sorreltail who was carrying a white she kit.

Tigerpaw followed the group, supporting a tortoiseshell she cat with gray spots. "Whats going on here?" Firestar demanded, intercepting the patrol.

"They needed help," Tigerpaw meowed, "Twilight is to weak to help her kits survive, so I thought I should bring them here."

Firestar nodded in understanding. "Brambleclaw, take those kits and Twilight to the nursery," he ordered.

Flamepaw watched Brambleclaw nod and pad off toward the nursery. Sorreltail, Rainwhisker and Tigerpaw followed him.

Flamepaw followed them and slipped into the nursery after the group. Twilight laid down in one of the nests. And Brambleclaw, Sorreltail and Rainwhisker placed their kits beside her. "Thank you, so much," Twilight meowed.

Brambleclaw nodded, "Flamepaw, go and get Cinderpelt," he ordered.

Flamepaw narrowed his eyes but did as he was told. He hurried toward the medicine cats den. "Cinderpelt!" he called.

"What is it, Flamepaw?" Cinderpelt meowed, limping out of the den with Mudfur and Leafpaw following her.

"We need your help, this cat named Twilight needs help with her kits," Flamepaw explained.

Cinderpelt nodded and limped back into the den, only to appear a moment later with some herbs in her jaws. She quickly limped toward the nursery with Mudfur behind her.

She slipped into the den and set down the herbs. "Brambleclaw, Sorreltail, Flamepaw, Tigerpaw and Rainwhisker, out! We all need room to breath," Cinderpelt ordered as Mudfur padded into the nursery as well.

The three warriors and two apprentices nodded and padded out of the den. "I hope they will survive," Tigerpaw muttered.

"Whatever," Flamepaw hissed, and stalked off back to the apprentice den.

_**A/n**__** what do you think?**_

**Stardream: I know it's short, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer**

**Tigerstar: man, Flamepaw has a nasty temper**

**Stardream: thats the whole idea**

**Tigerstar: and isn't the next chapter going to be long because it's the g...**

**Stardream: shut up, Tigerstar (gives Tigerstar FU of a cliff)**

**Tigerstar: I was only sayinggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!!**

**Stardream: well, at least that shut him up **

**Demon: anyways, please review, next chapter soon**

**Stardream: real quick, random poll everyone**

**--What do you think of the conversation author notes I always post at the end of a chapter? All opinions count, I just want to see how many people actually read these and how funny they think it is.**


	19. Chapter 18

1Chapter 18

"Tigerpaw, will you get up you lazy furball?" Squirrelpaw's low hiss broke into Tigerpaw's dream.

"What?" Tigerpaw protested, blinking open his eyes. It has been three days since Twilight and her kits came into the camp. And Tigerpaw was glad that she and her kits were regaining their strength. Already Silvara, Sky and Jewel were playing.

"Firestar told me to tell you that he wants you and me to train together today, with Flamepaw, Graystripe will be supervising it, so wake up!" Squirrelpaw hissed, nudging Tigerpaw again.

"I'm up, why don't you wake up Flamepaw?" Tigerpaw meowed, getting to his paws.

"Good idea," Squirrelpaw meowed and padded over to Flamepaw. "Wake up, you lazy furball," Squirrelpaw hissed into Flamepaw's ear.

"I'm up, leave me alone!" Flamepaw hissed, getting to his paws and shaking his fur.

"Grumpy, aren't you?" Squirrelpaw meowed, padding out of the den. Tigerpaw and Flamepaw followed her.

"Are you ready for training?" Graystripe asked all three of them.

"Yeah," the three of them said in unison though Flamepaw was less excited about it.

"Come on, then, we're doing battle training in the training hollow," Graystripe meowed before padding away.

Squirrelpaw and Tigerpaw hurried after the deputy but Flamepaw followed more slowly. "Okay, we'll start with Squirrelpaw," Graystripe meowed when they were in the training hollow.

"Attack me," Graystripe meowed.

Squirrelpaw dropped into a crouch and locked eyes with Graystripe. She hissed and sprang at the deputy but Graystripe slipped to one side and butted Squirrelpaw in the side, sending her flying.

"To slow, try again," Graystripe meowed.

Letting out a hiss of frustration, Squirrelpaw leaped at Graystripe, taking him by surprise, and carrying him off his paws. Squirrelpaw then pinned Graystripe down but Graystripe went limp.

Squirrelpaw leaped off and when Graystripe sprang up, she butted him hard in the side, sending him flying into a tree.

"That was good, Squirrelpaw," Graystripe meowed.

"It was, Squirrelpaw," the new voice made both Squirrelpaw and Tigerpaw jump.

Firestar padded into the training hollow, his eyes wide in amusement. "Firestar," Graystripe meowed, dipping his head.

"I just came here to tell you to nights the gathering," Firestar meowed, "and I want you three to come with us."

"To the Gathering, really?" Tigerpaw gasped.

"Of course, you've been training for a good two, three moons by now," Firestar meowed, "why shouldn't you be able to go?"

"Thank you, Firestar," Tigerpaw meowed, dipping his head and trying so hard to keep his excitement down.

"Yeah, thanks," Flamepaw muttered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Flamepaw is such a grumpy furball," Squirrelpaw meowed as they followed Firestar and Mistystar to Fourtrees.

"Yeah, whats his problem?" Tigerpaw muttered.

Squirrelpaw shrugged and hurried to catch up with their sister, Leafpaw.

_What is Flamepaw's problem? _Tigerpaw thought as he hurried to catch up with the other Thunderclan cats.

The Riverclan cats where padding side by side with Thunderclan. Feathertail dropped back to pad side by side with Tigerpaw. "Are you excited?" the Riverclan warrior asked.

"Of course, weren't you at your first gathering?" Tigerpaw meowed.

Feathertail nodded, "it was weird being around so many cats, but after a while you get used to it," she meowed.

Tigerpaw nodded and gazed into Feathertail's bright blue eyes. Feathertail looked away first, "I better catch up with my clanmates," she murmured and padded off.

"Looks like someone has a crush," Squirrelpaw's voice made Tigerpaw jump.

"Don't do that," Tigerpaw hissed.

"Sorry," Squirrelpaw meowed, shrugging, "looks like you have a crush."

Tigerpaw looked away, embarrassed, "no I don't," he protested, though he didn't convince himself much.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Squirrelpaw meowed and padded off.

Tigerpaw couldn't help but feel Squirrelpaw was right, _but she's to old for me, _he thought, though he knew it wasn't quite true. Technically, Tigerpaw was older then Firestar, because he is the reincarnation of Tigerstar.

Firestar stopped at the top of the slope and waited for a moment before signaling to his clan and plunging down toward the Gathering.

_**A/n**_** what do you think?**

**Stardream: ha, Tigerstar was wrong**

**Tigerstar: (rubbing broken arm) yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever**

**Stardream: do you want another FU?**

**Tigerstar: no, sorry Stardream**

**Stardream: just don't try to give away anything coming in future chapters**

**Tigerstar: I'll try not to tell them about Tigerpaw's cr...**

**Stardream: shut up (tackles Tigestar off a cliff)**

**Tigerstar: I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!**

**Stardream: sorry about that, please review, next chapter soon**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tigerpaw was overwhelmed by how much cats where in the clearing. He couldn't see anyone he knew though. "Come on, Tigerpaw, let's go meet other cats," Squirrelpaw meowed.

"Okay, I'm coming," Tigerpaw meowed and padded after Squirrelpaw.

He spotted Firestar talking with a brown tabby and Squirrelpaw padded toward them. "Hey Firestar, who are these cats?" the brown tabby asked.

Firestar purred, "this is Squirrelpaw and Tigerpaw, my kits, Onewhisker," he meowed.

"Oh, nice to meet you," Onewhisker meowed, gazing at Squirrelpaw and Tigerpaw.

"Nice to meet you too," Tigerpaw meowed, dipping his head in greeting.

"Where's Shadowclan? We should be starting soon," Mistystar complained, coming to stand beside Firestar.

"Nice to see you Mistyfoot," Onewhisker meowed.

"Mistystar, I'm Clan leader now," Mistystar replied.

"Congratulations, but Leopardstar's dead then," Onewhisker meowed, "I'm so sorry."

Mistystar and Firestar exchanged glances, unwillingly to explain how Leopardstar died.

"Where's Blackstar?" a dark brown tabby muttered.

"We're here," the yowl came from a white tom with jet black paws.

"Its about time," Onewhisker muttered as a black and white tom with a long tail jumped unto the Great Rock. Firestar and Mistystar followed him and Blackstar came last.

When the four leaders were up there, Tallstar let out a yowl to begin the Gathering. "Welcome all to the Gathering, who will speak first?" Tallstar meowed.

"I will," Firestar meowed, stepping forward. "I don't have much to report but we have guests in our camp, a cat called Twilight and her three kits have come to our camp. We have given them shelter and they are doing fine. We also have a new apprentice in our clan, Flamepaw."

He paused for a moment before going on, "we also have a new warrior, her name is Cherrytail and she comes from Skyclan," he meowed.

"Whats Skyclan?" a cat from the crowd called out.

"They're the fifth clan of the forest," Firestar replied, "they were drive out by your ancestors but now they are rebuilt and live well away from here."

The crowd below them began to murmur amongst themselves but soon fell quiet.

"I have nothing else to report," Firestar finished.

He stepped back and gestured for Blackstar to take his place. "I have little to report as well, one of our apprentices, Redpaw, is now a warrior and will be known as Redcloud, the prey is plentiful in our territory and other then that, I have nothing else to report."

Blackstar stepped back and Tallstar took his place, "one of are apprentices, Runningpaw is now a warrior and will be known as Runningbrook, the prey on our territory is plentiful. But we found a fox on our territory and Mudclaw and Whitetail chased it off our territory. That is it for me." he meowed.

Mistystar stepped forward. "I regret to tell you, but Leopardstar has gone to join Starclan," she meowed. A chorus of yowls followed her announcement. "I am now leader of Riverclan and have already gained my nine lives and my new name."

"Leopardstar will be missed," Tallstar meowed.

Mistystar nodded, "also, twolegs have overrun our camp, and I must thank Firestar for letting us take shelter in their territory until the twolegs are gone."

Firestar nodded, accepting her thanks.

"We have two new apprentices in our clan, Blackclaw now mentors to Hawkpaw and I mentor to Mothpaw." Mistystar went on, "and other then that I have nothing else to say."

Tigerpaw had listened intently on the gathering, that he didn't even notice Feathertail slip to his side. "Hi," he meowed, shyly, turning to look at the silver she cat.

"Hi Tigerpaw," Feathertail meowed, gazing at Tigerpaw with clear blue eyes.

Tigerpaw looked away this time as the Gathering broke apart. Firestar and Mistystar leaped down from the great rock and gathered there clan together.

"Well, I better get back to my clanmates," Tigerpaw muttered and got to his paws.

Feathertail nodded, "I'll see you back at camp," she meowed, still gazing at him with clear blue eyes.

Tigerpaw looked away, his fur bristling in embarrassment as he hurried to catch up to his clanmates.

"Feathertail and Tigerpaw sitting in a tree," Squirrelpaw chanted as Tigerpaw came up to join her.

"Shut up," Tigerpaw meowed, swatting at her playfully.

"You have a crush on Feathertail," Squirrelpaw squeaked and caused three or four warriors to turn and look at them.

"Shut up, Squirrelpaw," Tigerpaw hissed, though for some reason, he knew Squirrelpaw was right.

_Do I really like Feathertail as more then a friend?_ Tigerpaw thought. As he followed his clanmates back to camp, he locked eyes with Feathertail. Feathertail blinked and turned away. But Tigerpaw was starting to feel a sensation he's never felt before.

_**A/n**_** what do you think?**

**Stardream: FeathertailXTigerpaw, thats an odd pairing but for some reason I just love it**

**Tigerstar: why would I like the daughter of my worst enemies best friend**

**Stardream: because I said so**

**Tigerstar: and who are you?**

**Stardream: I've told you before, I'm the authoress, the one who writes these stories**

**Demon: yeah, and I'm the co-author**

**Tigerstar: I thought I was co-author**

**Stardream: you are, would you rather be co-idiot**

**Tigerstar: okay, that was mean**

**Stardream: I know, please review, at least three more before the next chaper is posted**


	21. Chapter 20

1Chapter 20

Tigerpaw followed Firestar as he lead the way back into the camp. Flamepaw was no where to be seen. _Thats odd, _Tigerpaw thought, _I haven't seen Flamepaw since we were at the Gathering._

As Feathertail made her way to Tigerpaw's side, Tigerpaw was able to put the problem of Flamepaw to the back of his mind.

"Hey Tigerpaw, do you want to go hunting with me in a while after you get some rest?" Feathertail asked.

Tigerpaw looked at his paws, shyly before replying, "okay, that'll be fun." The strange sensation creeping over him again.

Squirrelpaw purred with amusement as Feathertail padded away. "Don't you think she's a bit old for you?" Squirrelpaw teased.

"Hey, I'm not that young," Tigerpaw protested, "anyways, we're just going out to hunt."

"Yeah, sure," Squirrelpaw meowed, padding away with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

_Could she be right? _Tigerpaw thought as he padded toward the apprentice den. He shook his head as he slipped into the apprentice den.

Seapaw, Hawkpaw and Mothpaw where already asleep but as Tigerpaw entered the den, Mothpaw raised her head. "So, what happened at the Gathering?" she asked.

Tigerpaw sighed and quickly explained what had happened. When he was done, Mothpaw nodded, "thanks for telling me," she meowed and curled back up again. As Tigerpaw settled down in his own nest, he was struck again by how much Hawkpaw looked like someone he knew.

_I must be imagining things, _Tigerpaw thought as he settled don to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When he woke up, it was almost sunset. Tigerpaw scrambled to his paws and padded out of the den. Feathertail was waiting for him at the entrance to the camp. "It's about time you woke up," she purred in amusement, a warm gleam in her bright blue eyes.

Tigerpaw yawned, "it was a tiring day yesterday," he replied, licking his dark brown fur till it lay flat.

Feathertail nodded in understanding, "ready to go," she meowed.

"Yeah," Tigerpaw meowed and followed her as she lead the way up the ravine.

They padded onward until they were near snakerocks. Tigerpaw tasted the air and dropped into a hunters crouch as the scent of mouse wafted around him. When the mouse dashed out, Tigerpaw jumped on it and pinned it down, before killing it swiftly.

"Hey, that was mine," a familiar voice hissed.

"Well, you didn't catch it, did you?" Tigerpaw retorted as the familiar shape of Flamepaw padded into the open.

"I had it, but you stole it from me," Flamepaw hissed.

Tigerpaw rolled his eyes, "I did not steal it from you, you probably weren't even paying attention," he hissed.

"Whats going on here?" Feathertail's gentle voice cut between the argument.

"Tigerpaw stole my mouse," Flamepaw hissed.

"I did not, you weren't anywhere near it," Tigerpaw retorted.

"Calm down you too, it's just one mouse," Feathertail meowed, soothingly.

Tigerpaw nodded in agreement but Flamepaw just snorted and walked off.

"Don't mind him, he's just really short tempered," Tigerpaw murmured.

"I can see that," Feathertail meowed, her eyes glimmering with amusement.

"Let's continue to hunt," Tigerpaw suggested.

"Okay," Feathertail meowed and opened her jaws to tasted the air. She pricked her ears for a moment and Tigerpaw also scented the air. The strong scent of fox wafted around him, but it was stale.

"There was a fox on our territory, but it's not here now," Tigerpaw meowed, "let's hope it doesn't come back."

Feathertail nodded but her eyes were wide and filled with fear and something else.

"Feathertail, are you okay?" Tigerpaw asked, coming to Feathertail's side.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking," Feathertail meowed and tasted the air again. She dropped into a hunters crouch and sprang as a vole dashed out into the open. She pinned it down and sank her teeth into it's throat.

"That was a neat catch, Feathertail," Tigerpaw meowed.

"Thanks," Feathertail meowed, "come on, let's get back to camp."

_**A/n what do you think?**_

**Stardream: you already know what to do, so please review**

**Tigerstar: oh, no, your rhyming**

**Stardream: I don't rhyme all the time**

**Tigerstar: you just did (growl)**

**Stardream: well, sorry**

**Tigerstar: whatever**

**Stardream: thats my word**

**Tigerstar: is not**

**Stardream: is too**

**Demon: quit fighting or I'm going to have to hit you both upside the head with a skillet**

**Stardream: fine**

**Tigerstar: fine**

**Stardream: please review, next chapter soon**


	22. Chapter 21

1Chapter 21

Tigerpaw followed Feathertail as she lead the way back to camp. She paused once or twice to sniff the air, and Tigerpaw thought she was suddenly very wary. _Why is she so wary? _Tigerpaw wondered as they entered the Thunderclan camp.

Tigerpaw padded over to the fresh kill pile and put down his mouse before glancing up. Firestar was padding toward them, "hey, Tigerpaw," he meowed.

"Hi," Tigerpaw meowed, dipping his head in respect.

"Take that mouse to the elders," Firestar ordered, "then come and eat with me and Mistystar outside my den."

"Okay, Firestar," Tigerpaw meowed and grabbed the mouse before padding over to the elders den.

"Hello, Tigerpaw, what brings you here?" Longtail asked, gazing at Tigerpaw with unseeing eyes. Tigerpaw felt sympathetic everytime he looked at Longtail, who had lost his eyesight do to a rabbit attack.

"This is for you," Tigerpaw meowed, pushing the mouse toward them.

"Thank you, Tigerpaw," Longtail meowed, prodding the mouse before taking a bite and handing it to the other elders.

Tigerpaw backed out of the elders den, but before he could head over to Firestar's den. Squirrelpaw shot through the camp entrance, her fur fluffed out in fear.

"Fox!" She yowled.

"Where is it?" Firestar demanded as Tigerpaw hurried into the clearing. Flamepaw and the other apprentices where also hurrying into the clearing.

"Near snackrocks, Thornclaw and Sootfur are hurt, they told me to get help," Squirrelpaw gasped.

Firestar nodded, "Graystripe, you stay here and guard the camp, in case it comes here," he ordered, "Brambleclaw, Ashfur, Tigerpaw and Rainwhisker, come with me."

"Are you sure thats enough?" Flamepaw meowed, his eyes wide.

"We're coming to," Mistystar meowed, gesturing to Feathertail and Stormfur.

Firestar nodded, "Squirrelpaw, how many where there?" he demanded.

"Only one, but it was huge," Squirrelpaw meowed.

Firestar nodded, "Squirrelpaw you and Flamepaw come with us as well as Mistystar, Stormfur and Feathertail, but thats it," he meowed and, with a yowl, lead the way out of camp.

Squirrelpaw ran along side Brambleclaw and Tigerpaw ran up to catch up with Firestar. Before he could go any further, another flashback happened.

_"Riverclan have invaded," Tigerpaw heard his apprentice, Ravenpaw yowl._

_"What? Where?" Bluestar demanded._

_"Near sunningrocks, Dappletail and Whitestorm are holding them off, but we need help," Ravenpaw gasped._

_Bluestar nodded, "Thistleclaw, you lead the patrol, take Tigerclaw, Smallear, and Silverfur (later One-Eye) with you," she yowled._

_"Of course, Bluestar," Thistleclaw meowed and with a yowl lead the way out of camp._

_Tigerpaw heard the sounds of the battle before sunningrocks came into view. With a yowl, he launched himself into battle._

"Tigerpaw, are you okay?" a voice brought Tigerpaw back to the present.

"I'm fine," Tigerpaw meowed, shaking his head to clear it.

"Come on, lets go," Squirrelpaw meowed and hurried after her father. Tigerpaw hurried to catch up with her as well, as snakerocks came into view.

Thornclaw was standing over Sootfur limp body, his teeth bared in a snarl.

"Come on," Firestar hissed and launched himself at the fox. Tigerpaw followed Firestar and landed on top of the fox. He sank his teeth into the fox ear.

The fox snarled and shook both of them off, before rounding on Tigerpaw. With a snarl, the fox leaped at Tigerpaw, carrying him off his paws, and pinning him down.

Tigerpaw struggled to get up, but the fox had him pinned tightly.

"There's more of them," he heard Brambleclaw yowl.

He twisted his head and saw three more foxes heading toward them. Ashfur and Brambleclaw leaped at one of them while Flamepaw and Thornclaw leaped at the second fox. Squirrelpaw was helping Sootfur to his paws. Mistystar, Stormfur and Feathertail leaped at a third fox entering the battle.

"Firestar! Help me!" Tigerpaw yowled as the fox got ready for the killing bite.

A flash of dark ginger fur came in front of him, knocking the fox off of him. Firestar had sent the fox flying into a tree.

"Tigerpaw, are you okay?" Firestar yowled.

"I'm fine, Firestar, watch out," Tigerpaw yowled.

Firestar whirled around as the fox tackled Firestar to the ground and pinned him down. The fox sank his teeth into Firestar throat and he let out a screech of pain.

"Firestar!" both Tigerpaw and Squirrelpaw yowled and leaped at the fox, carrying it off their father. Together, they swiped at the fox and snagged their claws into it's pelt. The fox sent Squirrelpaw flying but Tigerpaw hung on and sank his teeth into the foxes into the foxes throat.

_"Tigerclaw, what are you doing?"_

_"Tigerclaw, why would you do this to me?"_

_"Tigerclaw, I'm the leader of your clan, or have you forgotten."_

_"Tigerclaw, I'm your own kin, why are you doing this?"_

Tigerpaw squeezed his eyes shut and the fox went limp beneath him. He let go of the foxes throat and opened his eyes, before hurrying to his fathers' side.

"Firestar?" he meowed. Firestar didn't respond, he's eyes were glazed and his breathing had stopped.

"Firestar? Please wake up, Firestar!" Squirrelpaw yowled.

"Calm down, Squirrelpaw," Thornclaw meowed, "he's only losing a life, he'll be back anytime now."

As if on cue, Firestar gasped and his eyes cleared. "Squirrelpaw, Tigerpaw?" he rasped.

"Firestar, your alive," Squirrelpaw gasped, pressing her muzzle into Firestar's fur.

"You sound as if I had lost my last life," Firestar purred as Tigerpaw licked Firestar's ears.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Firestar rasped, struggling to get to his paws. Brambleclaw hurried to his leader's side and supported him as he got to this paws. "Are the foxes gone?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in pain.

"Yes, and Tigerpaw fought like a warrior, he even killed one of the foxes," Brambleclaw meowed. Mistystar, Stormfur and Feathertail nodded in agreement to what Brambleclaw had said.

"I'm glad to hear it," Firestar rasped, "come on, let's get back to camp."

_**A/n**_** what do you think?**

**Stardream: please review, next chapter soon**

**Tigerstar: (eating a steak) yeah, please review**

**Stardream: hey, thats my steak**

**Tigerstar: not anymore**

**Stardream: give me (takes steak from Tigerstar)**

**Tigerstar: give me it back**

**Stardream: it's mine**

**Tigerstar: mine**

**Stardream: mine (runs off)**

**Tigerstar: mine (chases her)**

**Demon: okay, well I have to go catch them before the next chapter so please review,**


	23. Chapter 22

1Chapter 22

Tigerpaw followed Firestar as he limped back into the camp. Mistystar, Stormfur, Feathertail and the rest of the patrol followed him. "Firestar, are you okay?" Graystripe gasped, hurrying to Firestar's side.

"I'm fine," Firestar meowed, wincing in pain.

"Come on, let's get you to Cinderpelt," Graystripe meowed, supporting his leader.

Squirrelpaw slipped to Tigerpaw's side as Firestar headed toward the medicine cats den. "You fought well in the battle," Thornclaw meowed, "Firestar must be very proud of you."

Tigerpaw shrugged, "I only did what I had to do," he meowed.

"No cat could have done better," Ashfur meowed, licking his wounds.

"When did you get all wise?" Brambleclaw teased.

"How should I know?" Ashfur shrugged, "I guess it comes naturally."

Brambleclaw purred in amusement and padded toward the medicine den. "Are you coming, Squirrelpaw?" he meowed, looking back at the young apprentice.

Squirrelpaw purred, "I'm coming, you bossy furball," she meowed and followed him toward the medicine cats den.

"Someones got a crush," Tigerpaw murmured in amusement.

Ashfur snorted and walked off toward Cinderpelt's den. "What did I say?" Tigerpaw protested.

"If you don't know, there's no use telling you," Thornclaw meowed and limped off, supporting Sootfur.

Tigerpaw sighed and padded after Thornclaw and Sootfur. Firestar was talking to Dustpelt by the time Tigerpaw came to the den.

"You really think so, Firestar?" Dustpelt meowed, his eyes wide in surprise.

"I know they are young, but they fought like a warrior in the battle with the foxes, I think they are ready," Firestar meowed.

"I know I don't have a right to say this, but I think Tigerpaw deserves his warrior name," Mistystar meowed.

Dustpelt nodded, "but Squirrelpaw still has a lot to learn, and so does Tigerpaw," he protested.

Firestar shook his head but exchanged a knowing glance with Sandstorm, who was sitting beside him. "So, Tigerpaw seems to have everything down," he meowed with a shrug.

"If you say so, but I don't think Squirrelpaw is ready yet," Dustpelt meowed.

"I think Tigerpaw is ready too," Sandstorm put in, "he fights and hunts like a warrior, though he has only been training for about four moons."

"Then it's agreed," Firestar meowed.

Dustpelt shrugged, "he's your apprentice, I can't say anything," he meowed and padded off.

Firestar got to his paws and padded toward the highrock, gazing proudly at Tigerpaw as he passed. _What did he mean by I'm ready? _Tigerpaw wondered.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting," Firestar yowled and waited until everyone was settled. "Today is an important day for Thunderclan," he began, "one of our apprentices has proven himself worthy of gaining his warrior name."

"He may be younger then three of our other apprentices, but he fights an hunts like a true warrior," Firestar paused. "It is time Tigerpaw gained his warrior name," Firestar went on, clearly.

"What?!" the outraged yowls came from Spiderpaw, Whitepaw and Shrewpaw, "but we are older then him."

"I promise you, you will gain your warrior names to," Firestar meowed, "but Tigerpaw's bravery and strength in the fox battle makes him worthy of gaining his warrior name."

Spiderpaw, Whitepaw and Shrewpaw dipped their heads in assent to their leader, though their frustration showed on their faces.

"Tigerpaw, please step forward," Firestar meowed and Tigerpaw nervously stepped forward.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice, he has trained hard to uphold your warrior code and I command him to you as a warrior in his turn."

Turning to gaze into Tigerpaw's amber eyes, Firestar went on, "Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Tigerpaw meowed, steadily.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name, Tigerpaw from this moment, you'll be known as Tigerclaw, Starclan honors your courage and your loyatly and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan," Firestar finished.

He stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Tigerclaw's bowed head. He licked his shoulder in return and went to go stand beside Sandstorm. Most of the clan where staring at Tigerclaw and Firestar, shock in their wide eys.

"Why did you name him after the most hated cat in the forest?" Ashfur called out.

Sandstorm ignored him and licked Tigerclaw's ears, "Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw," she meowed, aloud.

"Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw," Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw meowed in unison.

Soon the whole clan, minus Ashfur and a few others, started chanting, "Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw."

Even Mistystar, and the whole of Riverclan started chanting with them. "Tigerclaw, Tigerclaw."

"As is tradition, Tigerclaw, you must sit in silent vigil and guard the camp while the rest of us sleep," Firestar meowed.

Tigerclaw nodded and took up his position, but before he settled down, he locked gazes with Flamepaw. Flamepaw narrowed his eyes and an unspoken threat passed between them.

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes until Flamepaw got up and stalked back to the apprentice them. _I starting to think I shouldn't trust Flamepaw, _Tigerclaw thought, _but whatever it is that makes me feel that way, it doesn't matter now, I'm a warrior, finally._

_**A/n**__** what do you think of the ending, **_

**Stardream: Tigerstar, now you can press the To Be Continued button**

**Tigerstar: oh, okay**

**--To Be Continued--**

**Stardream: thanks, please review, the next book is called...**

**Tigerstar: ****Tiger's Dawn Bk 2: The Secret Path**** keep a look out...**

**Stardream: for this next book, coming...**

**Tigerstar: anytime soon**

**Demon: please quit finishing each others sentences, it's annoying me**

**Stardream: why should...**

**Tigerstar: we do that?**

**Demon: arrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhh!! please review, before I kill Stardream and Tigerstar**

**Stardream: you can't...**

**Tigerstar: kill me...**

**Stardream: its not...**

**Tigerstar: possible**

**Demon: arrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhh!! (chases after Stardream andTigerstar who are still finishing each others sentences) please review!! **


End file.
